


Keith Angst One-Shots

by OofBoost



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OofBoost/pseuds/OofBoost
Summary: Here I shall include a bunch of angsty one shots featuring our pal Keith. Here is the basic layout:1. Scars2. Falling Through The Ice3. Nightmare4. Panic Attack5. Trying To Hide A Wound6. Gunshot Wound7. Common Cold8. Concussion9. Fainting10. Damage To Vocal Chords11. Coughing Up Blood12. Hallucinations13. Appendicitis14. Food Poisoning15. Allergic Reaction16. Buried In The Rubble17. Broken Bones18. Ambush19. CPR20. Dissociation21. Memory Loss22. Sleep Deprivation23. Seizure24. Fever25. Bleeding Through The Bandages





	1. Scars

In High School Keith was never fond of gym class. It wasn't the class in general, it was what followed it. No, he enjoyed gym. He relied on physical activity as a way to cope. Not to mention, the teacher was incredibly kind. The problem was showers. He hated the showers. Perhaps not the showers, just changing. Anything that involved him taking off clothes. It wasn't the acts that upset him, it was the reactions. People reacted horribly to his scars and felt disturbed by it. They have no right to ask the questions they do or make the assumptions they do. The fact that they think they do frustrates Keith.

 

So, of course, when came time on the Castle of Lions for needed showers or changing for training. He always made sure he was last to finish. He set up precautions inside his mind with ideas and plans on how to avoid the terrible experience from occuring once again. But, he didn't take in to consideration Lance's beauty care. 

 

Keith stood in front of the mirror and sink while brushing his teeth. He wore red lined sweatpants (as provided by the Castle of Lions) with the hem of his underwear barely showing. He remained shirtless with a smaller towel hanging around his neck. He didn't want to put his shirt on until he's at least attempted to dry his hair, he hates wet clothing.

 

He leans down and spits into the sink. Running the water he manages a few rises through his mouth and cleans away any excess toothpaste he spat out. When he looks back up he freezes. His eyes widen and body goes stiff. For in the corner of the mirror he can see behind him. He sees the blue-eyed boy staring at him.

 

He quickly turns around, shaken up. He takes a hot second to compose himself and clear his voice before speaking, “Lance, what're you doing here?”

 

It's a stupid question and Keith knows this. He just wants to keep the conversation off himself. Lance needs to take a moment to process the words before responding.

 

“Night care routine. Uh,” Lace responds numbly and struggles to think his words through. He swallows a lump in his throat, “Did  _ we  _ do that?” He questions. Keith knows he’s not referencing to the team as whole causing the damage, but he knows Lance is blaming himself along with the others for Keith’s healed wounds. He shouldn’t.

 

Keith sighs, “No, I got them before meeting you guys.” Keith replies solemnly as he turns around and starts putting his stuff away in to his bag.

 

“What? How?” Lance questions. It didn’t make sense and rightfully so because it  _ shouldn’t  _ make sense. Was there anything besides  _ war  _ that could cause those tattoos of pain across the pale boys body?

 

“Lived by myself, remember? That alone is gonna cause all sort of problems.” Keith attempts a summoned response as he zips the back closed. He can feel Lance slowly walking closer behind him.

 

“Keith, you didn’t do this to yourself.  _ Someone else did. _ ” Lance clarifies, as if it needed be. Keith grips the edges of the sink and bows his head with a sharp intake of a breath. This wasn’t a conversation he thought he’d be having in general let alone with  _ Lance _ . 

 

“It’s nothing, Lance. It’s nothing.” Keith pushes away the conversation as he turns around and rushes past Lance, barely bumping shoulders with him. Lance turns around and watches Keith bee-line his way to the exit. Keith stops due to Lance’s words.

 

“I see the way you flinch. I see the way you look at things and people. You think no one sees these things but  _ I do. _ It’s not nothing, Keith. It’s something.” Lance points out and admits all the knowledge he’s gathered from the past few months he’s gotten to know and observe Keith.

 

“Just-” Keith inhales deeply and exhales out his words, “Let it go, Lance.” Keith attempts putting an end to the conversation but even he knows it’s futile. 

 

“Why? So you don’t have to? Are you just gonna ignore this like you do everything else? Why can’t you just let us in?” Lance didn’t realize how upset he was getting over this. Everyone cared about Keith but none of that mattered if Keith didn’t care about himself. It made friendships and any type of relationship very difficult to manage. It frustrated Lance.

 

“Because I’m scared!” Keith yells back. He rubs his hands over his face, sighing. This conversation was taking its toll on him, “I’m scared, Lance. Ok? Is that what you wanted to hear? I’m scared.”

 

“Of what?” Lance whispers. He’s gotten this far in to Keith, he’s not backing out now.

 

“Of all of you? Of myself? Of everything? I’m just scared, Lance.” Keith sounds so broken in his tone and that Lance just wants to sweep up the broken pieces of this boy and put him back together. No one deserved to be that broken.

 

“Why would you be scared of us?” Lance questions the paladins logic.

 

“Because you care- or, at least, I  _ think  _ you care and everytime I think someone cares I get hurt and Lance, I’m  _ sick  _ of getting hurt.” Keith explains. He sounds sickly tired in his voice and Lance can’t help but desire sleep for the long haired boy.

 

“Who’s hurt you, Keith?” Lance starts walking a little closer to Keith, right behind him. He still hasn’t turned around and Lance isn’t sure why. 

 

“Who hasn’t?” Keith chuckles to himself, “My Mom, my Dad, Shiro, the Garrison, me...the foster families.” 

 

“Are they the ones that did that to you?” Lance references to the scars littered all across Keith’s body. Keith bowed his head and slightly nodded. Lance’s heart broke in to a million pieces as he never knew how   _ torn  _ a person could feel until now. It should be illegal to be this damaged. It doesn’t seem fair.

 

Lance walks over so he’s in front of Keith. Keith keeps his head hung low with silent tears slipping past his eyes. There was no sob or whimper or cry, just the muffled slide of tears against his soft tainted skin.

 

“God, Keith. I’m sorry.” Lance whispers as he himself shakes his head.

 

He knows Keith isn’t a very emotional person but he doesn’t seem to care. He gently wraps his arms around the boy and softly pulls his head to lay on his shoulder. He can feel Keith’s heart beat faster and his body threaten a shiver and to any normal person he would just seem cold, but Lance knew by the wet stains he felt forming on his shoulder that Keith was broken and burned. He was ashes of hollowed out apologies and erased memories that had faded but never truly left. He was this pile of a mess and in that moment Lance made a promise not only to himself, but to Keith as well.

 

No one was going to hurt him ever again.


	2. Falling Through The Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missions don’t always go as planned. Now Keith’s gonna have to go through the three stages of hypothermia because of one step not taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This low-key looks like a Klance fanfic, but it’s not. I mean, if you wanna interpret it as that then who am I to stop you. Just know that my intentions for all these one-shots is avoiding romance altogether.

Keith is fire and Lance is ice, two contradicting messes that clashed against each other with passion and force. But, the truth was, ice was far more detrimental.

 

A person can survive in extremely hot temperatures for a decent amount of time. They may not go into shock until the 30-40 minute mark and then survive for perhaps another hour. The human body, on the other hand, reacts completely different to the cold. In extremely low temperatures a person goes into shock within the first 2 minutes. Then, depending on the person, can only survive another 15-45 minutes. The survival rate for heat exposure is 80%. The survival rate for freezing temperatures is 50%. As it would go on to prove, ice actually beats fire.

 

“I'll walk across first and then you guys follow after me, one at a time. I don't think it can hold much weight.” Keith ordered, referencing to the vast cover of ice in front of them. It wasn't long but it was dangerous enough.

 

“Be careful.” Lance reminded before Keith went over.

 

“Yeah, I second that.” Hunk anxiously adds in.

 

“Ditto.” Pidge also joins in.

 

Keith just nods at everyone’s concern, not really acknowledging it. Instead he begins his walk across the fear enduring freezing walk way. He’s careful about where he steps. He doesn’t take any chances. If a step in a certain direction looks even the tiniest bit risky he choose another path. 

 

He’s about halfway across and it feels fairly solid. Perhaps even solid enough for another person to get on. He looks back and he’s perhaps only 20 or 25 feet away from the group. He chuckles to himself at how simple the act turned out to be. But he had forgotten, he was fire and below him, was ice.

 

“Hey, guys-“ He doesn’t get much of anything in before his own element ends up being his demise. 

 

The ice under him suddenly caves and takes him along for the ride. But Keith is determined. He’s not going down that easily. He attempts to hold himself up, scrabbling to grab something from the icy edge around him. His hands are quickly sliding but he’s faster to try again. He doesn’t even acknowledge the freezing water his lower half is in.

 

“Keith!” All three paladins yell before running across the ice and towards Keith.

 

In any other given logical situation they all would go under as well, but they hadn’t. They’d later find the ice Keith fell through had been previously planned. It was a trap.

 

Lance makes it there first and manages to grab on to the back of Keith’s suit just as he goes under. With what strength he has, Lance attempts to pull Keith up and out of the water. Hunk and Pidge join and pull with all they have. The current is strong, but they’re stronger.

 

When they get him out they all take a split second of shock to realize what was going on. It terrified them. Hunk looks down at the black paladin and sees that his chest isn’t moving. He begins to panic.

 

“Keith? Are you breathing? Is he breathing? Guys, I don’t think Keith’s breathing. Oh God, he’s not breathing.” Hunk begins to panic. Loss is something he’s unfortunately been introduced to earlier in his life, he wasn't ready to lose anybody else.

 

“Keith.” Lance calls out as he rushes over to kneel beside Keith, Pidge joins in the action. Lance shakes Keith a little but gains no reaction. He clicks the side button on his helmet to get a look at Keith’s face. He seems so peacefully asleep and content, but Lance knew it was the exact opposite, “Keith?”

 

To his surprise the black Paladin calmly opens his eyes to adjust his view to Lance. He must’ve been in mental shock of what was happening, either way it scared everyone half to death.

 

“Ow.” Keith groans. Lance sighs out of relief before taking his next steps.

 

“Pidge, what are his vitals?” Lance gets on in Keith’s role and begins looking over Keith for any other noticeable injuries.

 

“Temperature of 94 degrees Fahrenheit. 112 bpm. Systolic of 147. Diastolic of 92.” Pidge quickly calculates through scanners. Lance silently thanks Coran for that crash course in the basics of the medical field.

 

“Alright, how ya doing right now, Keith?” Lance goes on to ask.

 

“Cold.” Keith replies, slightly annoyed at the question. Lance just rolls his eyes. Joking was his role but he didn’t have the time to argue. He knew Keith hated attention and was just trying to get it off him. But, at the moment, if he didn’t get the attention he needed it may be his demise.

 

“Hunk, can you call in Coran and Allura and let them know what’s going on? We’re gonna have to cut this mission short.” Lance asks. Hunk nods and goes off to calmly do as he’s told.

 

“Guys…” Keith takes a moment to shiver, his teething threatening to clatter against each other in the process, “I’m so cold.”

 

“First stage of hypothermia initiated.” Pidge warns, but Keith doesn’t seem to listen as he’s too busy shivering and dreaming of warm things.

 

“C’mon, we’ve gotta move you, Keith.” Lance explains before helping Keith.

 

He moves one of Keith’s arms around his own shoulder and helps him to a standing position. With one hand wrapped around Keith’s waste and the other holding on the wrist around his neck, the two set off away from the scene with Pidge following along.

 

Their original plan was to head towards the yellow lion, which was where Hunk was. But, things don’t ever truly go as they please. Keith’s movements slowly became less determined as it seemed he was dragging his own feet. He eventually gives up altogether and lets his body fall limp.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey, no, no, no, c’mon, Keith. We’re almost there.” Lance begins to whine as he goes down to support Keith and ensure his safety.

 

“What-? What are we doing?” Keith questions absentmindedly.

 

“We’re getting you to the yellow lion, man. So you can get warm.” Lance explains with some hope that Keith will understand this and go along. Wishful thinking.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Keith mumbles a response. Lance has never been so scared in his life. He didn’t want to watch a person die, let alone a  _ teammate _ . 

 

“Pidge.” Lance raises his voice but keeps his eyes on Keith, too afraid to look away.

 

“On it.” Pidge responds and then quickly finds an estimate, “93.3 degrees Fahrenheit. 120 bpm. Systolic of 150. Diastolic of 95. We’re closing in on on the second stage of hypothermia.” Pidge warns.

 

“Why is his heart rate and blood pressure rising if his temperature is lowering?” Lance exclaims, “It doesn’t make sense!”

 

“Actually, it does. Lower temperatures narrow blood vessels which makes it harder to pump blood through, meaning more pressure is needed and the heart is the main transporter for blood.” Pidge goes on to explain.

 

“Pidge! Not. Helping.” Lance points out.

 

“You asked.” Pidge shrugs innocently. Lance groans as he tries and get Keith back on his feet.

 

“God, I wish Keith was lighter .” Lance complains. He gives up on the idea of Keith walking again and places the black Paladin over his shoulder and stands back up. Lance and Pidge begin their walk towards the yellow lion.

 

They had originally all piled in to the yellow lion as it seemed too dangerous to send every lion down. Lance thanked that decision as now there was no problem with placement lion wise. 

 

Pidge and Lance rush their way in to the yellow lion. Hunk is in his chair, speaking to the Alteans. He turns around to see Pidge, Lance, and a very confused Keith managing their way in. He turns back towards the coms, “They just walked in now, we’re heading back now.”

 

“How’s Keith?” Allura asks. Hunks turns back around and eyes Pidge for a response.

 

“Second stage hypothermia.” Pidge informs Hunk and the Alteans.

 

“He doesn’t look too good.” Hunk adds on.

 

“I am having Coran prepare a pod for him this very moment.” Allura assures them.

 

“Thank you, Princess.” Hunk nods.

 

“Not a problem. Keep me updated.” She suggests.

 

“Will do.” Hunk nods and turns the com system off before turning back around and walking over to the trio.

 

Lance is sitting against a wall with Keith in between his legs, Keith’s back against Lance’s chest. Lance looks slightly uncomfortable but more concerned than anything. He looks up at Hunk with a nod that Hunk returns before looking towards Pidge. The green Paladin doesn’t need to be told what to do because the habit was already there.

 

“90.3 degrees Fahrenheit. 127 bpm. Systolic of 172. Diastolic of 100.” Pidge announces.

 

“Oh God.” Lance moans, “He’s getting worse!” Lance exclaims.

 

“We can see that, Lance!” Pidge exclaims back.

 

“I thought you didn’t like Keith?” Hunk asks, a random thought.

 

“He  _ annoys  _ me. I don’t want him  _ dead _ .” Lance clarifies.

 

“Geez, sorry.” Hunk holds up his hands in defense before heading back to the pilot's seat, “We’re heading back, alright guys?”

 

Pidge and Lance nodded but kept their attention on Keith. Lance looked up at Pidge and asked a question, “What are symptoms of the final stage of hypothermia?”

 

“Lack of conscious, which I don’t think he has.” Pidge squints, “Uh, nausea, memory loss, irritability, to name a few.” Lance nods and puts his attention back on Keith.

 

“Keith?” Lance grabs his attention. Keith hums back a response, his eyes fluttering, “When’s your birthday?”

 

Keith’s response was a slurred mess of words and vowels that Lance nor Pidge could grasp. They looked up at each other. Pidge looked at Lance with furrowed eyebrows, “Do  _ you  _ even know when Keith’s birthday is?”

 

“Uh…” Lance takes a blank moment.

 

“October 23.” Hunk answers for his friend.

 

“Hunk knows.” Lance points to his friend, “Why  _ do you _ know Keith’s birthday, Hunk?”

 

“I like to know the birthdays of all my friends so I can make them a cake and make them feel appreciated. I think everyone is important which means they should celebrate their special day.” Hunk responds. It warms the heart of the green and red Paladin.

 

“So tired.” Keith suddenly slurs from under Lance, earning the attention of him and Pidge.

 

“I know, man. I know. Just hold on a little longer.” Lance encourages as they close in on the castle.

 

When they make it to the castle, Lance gently maneuvers Keith over his shoulder and begins his dash to the pods. Crowns meets him halfway, taking Keith from him. By the time the three other paladins are there, Keith is in the pod. Lance walks in front of it a looks at the temperature.

 

“96 degrees and rising.” Pidge whispers with a chuckle. Lance hangs his head down low and shakes it with a sigh. He whispers not to Pidge or Hunk or himself but to Keith.

 

“Thank God you’re warm.”


	3. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This is set in a Modern/High School AU. I don’t plan on doing AU’s often, but with how I wanted this chapter to go I decided to do so)
> 
> Everyone knew about Keith’s nightmares, but seeing one up close was different. He knew they were aware, so why did he just open up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little side note I thought I'd add:
> 
> So, there's this headcannon vs. cannon thing in the random between Pidge using she/her pronouns or they/them pronouns. I really don't want to offend anyone by using either. I don't know if y'all noticed or not? But, I'm not using ANY pronouns for Pidge. Like, none. Ever. If that makes sense? Like, not binary but not neutral either.

"Adam, really?" Shiro doesn't look pleased as he shoots his fiancé a look. The two are sitting a comfortable distance from each other on the couch as if they were only friends, but they just needed space to work. Shiro had leaned over to see what Adam was doing and wasn't amused by his plans.   
  
"What?" Adam chuckles lightly in his tone of voice.   
  
"Nobody likes Kagan." Shiro narrows his eyes.   
  
"Kagan is beneficial for young developing minds, Takashi." Adam argues with slight tease as he knows his fiancé means no harm.   
  
"Kagan sucks, Adam!" Matt shouts from the corner of the room, causing Shiro and Adam to look at him. He's sitting in a comfy tan cushioned chair with his legs resting against the arm of the chair, curling himself in to this childish ball. Papers and folders are sprawled out among the floor around him as he focuses on one single folder and a few papers. He's replacing a pencil in to his mouth as he's flipping through papers. He doesn't even bother looking to the couple, he would much rather focus on work.   
  
"You are of no help, Matthew." Adam shakes his head.   
  
Matt looked up at him and took the pencil out of his mouth before speaking clearly. His face showed to be serious but they all knew this conversation was childish.   
  
"And neither will you be if you use that God awful program." Matt points at Adam and his papers with his pencil before placing it back in his mouth and focusing his attention on his work.   
  
"You don't get it. You're a science teacher, you can use whatever. Do you know how hard it is to be a language arts teacher?" Adam exclaims, keeping his attention on Matt even if he wouldn't receive any back.   
  
"Nerd." Matt's response is slightly muffled due to his pencil occupying his mouth.   
  
"I do." Shiro chimes in at Adam's statement. Adam looks over at him with a glare.   
  
"You're no better." Adam shook his head. Shiro smiled lightly at him and Adam couldn't help but smile back.   
  
"Fine. I'll stop teasing you about your poor program choices." Shiro gave him a sincere but humor filled look.   
  
"Thank you." Adam responds with a similar attitude.   
  
The couple left each other to their business and continued to work in either preparing or grading. Funny thing was, teachers hated written responses just as much as students did. They took so long to grade and some nights ended up being longer than others. But, they do what the district asks.   
  
They all met each other early in college, but knew of each other previously. Matt's father, Sam, actually mentored Shiro quite a bit here and there and the two grew close. But he didn't start to know Matt better until the beginning of college. It was near the time he met Adam through mutual friends. It seemed to be the same situation with Adam. They hung out here and there in groups of friends or at parties, but never got close until college.    
  
When the two announced they were dating only half way through the school year, everyone thought it wouldn't last. No one would admit it, but they just didn't see it happening. Imagine the shock on their faces when 5 years later they announce their engagement. The Wedding would be coming up in roughly half a year, but it still felt so close. There was so much more to prepare and plan and decide on. This was a big step. Shiro couldn't wait for the day there would be two Mr. Shirogane's at Altea High School. It soothed his thoughts.   
  
"Shiro!" Lance's voice did not.   
  
Shiro sighed before slowly setting his stuff down. He took his time to gently place it together but was quickly cut off by a louder yell.   
  
"Shiro! It's Keith!" Lance yelled, sounding more urgent and scared in his tone.   
  
All three teachers looked at each other with immense fear and concern for a second before dashing as quick as they could down the steps. Shiro made sure to manage his way there first with Matt and Adam following close behind.   
  
The sight was one to see. In the background laid three unattended controllers and some Halo game paused on the TV. Further away was Keith lying asleep on a couch. Lance was kneeled in front of him with his hand on his shoulder, Hunk and Pidge behind him.   
  
When the students all saw Shiro coming down they moved out of the way. Lance removed his hand from Keith's shoulder and backed far away, along with Hunk and Pidge. Shiro rushed to crouch beside Keith as Adam hovered over his Fiancé. Matt talked to his younger sibling and friends to understand what happened.   
  
Shiro understood within a second. Keith was sweating a fair amount with his eyes squinting in fear. Pain was written all across his skin with tight muscles and stiff positions. He jerked a few times here and there with mumbles Shiro couldn't quite make out.    
  
He was having a nightmare. Boy, did they get bad. Nights on end Keith would lose sleep and it deteriorated his health. It once got to a point where it was so bad he ended up in the hospital. Although, he told Shiro the meds were working. He said he didn't have them anymore. He would definitely be talking to Keith after this.   
  
"Keith? Wake up, buddy." Shiro gently shook his adoptive brother's shoulder at a light first attempt to awaken him. It didn't help, "Keith, c'mon. It's just a dream."   
  
He shook a little harder and this time it did the trick. Keith woke up with a jerk and launched himself in to a sitting position. His breathing was labored and his eyes kept dashing across the room, as if he were looking for something.   
  
"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down." Shiro said softly.   
  
Keith had grabbed on to Shiro's arm as his other arm held him up. He slowly started to ease his breathing to a normal pace before landing his eyes upon his brother.   
  
He took a second to swallow the lump in his dry throat and for a small amount of time there was sweet silence, no labored breathing. But it was quickly filled again.   
  
Keith quickly changed positions so he was sitting on the couch properly, with his legs off the edge and his hands pushing down beside him. He still seemed kind of out of it, but Shiro knew this wouldn't stop him from doing anything far from his usual closed off actions.   
  
"Whoa, you alright?" Shiro asked with his usual brotherly voice.   
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. I just, um..." He trailed off again as he stood up and walked to a table behind the couch before Shiro could stop him. He grabbed his backpack and threw one strap over his shoulder, "I'm just gonna head home." He announces and rushes up the stairs, not daring to look back.   
  
Shiro lingered his look at the stairs for a few moments, hoping Keith would come back down and openly talk about what was going on and receive support from everyone. But who was he kidding? Keith's wouldn't do that even if his life depended on it.    
  
Shiro sighed as he looked down, not wanting to stare any longer at those cursed stairs. He took a single second to compose himself before standing up tall and straight to face the others, Adam by his side.   
  
"What happened? I thought you guys were playing games or something?" Shiro asked. He wasn't mad or hurt, just confused.   
  
"We were!" Pidge exclaimed before quieting down to explain, "Until Lance decided to piss Keith off." She sends a glare to the boy.   
  
"What?!" Lance threw his arms up.   
  
"He went to the couch to cool off. We thought he was on his phone. We didn't realize he fell asleep until he started whimpering." Hunk joins in.   
  
Everyone knew about Keith and his problems with sleeping. So, they all made an agreement when it came to Keith and sleep. He was to sleep in a bed, no noise, meds before, never before 9 but never after 11, and if they knew the day had been stressful then someone checks on him every hour. It was a system they had all proudly founded. In that plan was the obvious rule that napping was a no go. Especially after getting in an argument with Lance, how did they not see this coming?   
  
They weren't going to openly admit it, but Lance, Hunk, and Pidge blamed themselves. Mostly Lance, but he's the most likely to avoid admitting that. Shiro could see this and decided not to push any further.   
  
"Alright, I'm gonna go talk to him. You coming, Adam?" Shiro announced and then asked.   
  
"I can drive you home later, if you want?" Matt suggests to Adam.   
  
"Yeah, sounds like a plan." Adam nods.   
  
"Alright. See ya at home." Shiro bids his fiancé farewell with a chaste kiss on the lips. It lasted no longer that a second but nonetheless romantic and sweet. With that, Shiro was off.

 

* * *

 

  
Shiro rushes slightly to his apartment and goes to Keith's room. He's not there. For a second Shiro starts to panic before he decides to check elsewhere. The bathroom door is slightly cracked so Shiro pushes it back to see Keith standing in front of the mirror. Shiro leans against the frame, crosses his arms, and scoffs with a smile.   
  
Keith's hair is darker than usual due to it clumping together from water. He's wearing gray sweatpants with the hem of his underwear showing slightly above them. He's not wearing a shirt caused his slim but fairly built figure to show. There's a towel under his feet as he holds scissors to his hair.   
  
"Getting rid of the 'do?" Shiro asks teasingly.   
  
"Don't flatter yourself, it's just a trim." Keith mumbles back, he clearly doesn't seemed pleased with Shiro's humor nor is he desirable to take part in it.   
  
"You take a shower?" Shiro starts light conversation.   
  
"Mmhmm." Keith responds as he finishes off trimming his hair before putting the scissors away and throwing the towel in to the hamper.   
  
"You eat yet?" Shiro's slowly easing himself in to his not-so-subtle health check questions.   
  
"Not hungry." Keith responds blankly as he pushes past Shiro, not bothering to look him in the eyes.   
  
Keith walks in to his designated room and leaves Shiro to sigh against the empty door frame. Talking with Keith has only gotten more and more impossible over the years and now it seems as if they can't have a simple conversation. Shiro has let him get away with far too much at this point, he wasn't going to hold out any longer.   
  
Keith's door was open, it typically was since the nightmares had started long ago. This way Shiro or Adam could have an easier auditory access as well as managing their way in if needed. Shiro took his respected lean against the frame and looked to Keith. There was no smirk on his face this time. Keith has his bare back against the wall while he sat upon his bed. His room seemed large due to not much being in there. Keith never owned a lot of stuff, he wasn't one to keep rather than remember. He was on his phone, more than likely Instagram. He hadn't looked up to Shiro but he knew he was there.   
  
"I'm not leaving until we talk." Shiro announces with a newly found serious tone.   
  
"We just did." Keith gives another numb response, avoiding Shiro's glare.   
  
"About what happened." Shiro adds on.   
  
"Then you better get comfy with that wall seeing as you'll be spending so much time with it." Keith comments as he plugs his phone in to charge and takes out a book to indulge in.   
  
"I'm serious, Keith." Shiro says sternly. There is no response earned from Keith, he simply flips a page, "I'm sure they're blaming themselves right now." Shiro doesn't have to elaborate, Keith already knows.   
  
"Well, they shouldn't." Keith says with a dry tone. He's simply stating with a lack of meaning. It's just words at this point.   
  
"A lot of it seems to be falling on Lance." Shiro adds on, knowing this will somehow strike something in him. Keith has a large heart but it's buried deep.   
  
"Shouldn't. In fact, they should just forget it happened all together." A spark of anger flames in his tone and Shiro knows he's getting somewhere.   
  
Shiro moves his head to get a read of what the title is on Keith's attention grabber of the moment. Shiro adjusts himself with a scoff and looks towards Keith.   
  
"'Among the Hidden'?" Shiro questions, it's the first book in a seven book series.   
  
"Yup." Keith pops the 'p'.   
  
"How many times is this now? 100? 1000?" Shiro teases him.   
  
Keith loves the Shadow Children series by Margaret Haddix, he always has. He first read the whole series in 7th grade and became obsessed. Shiro had bought him the whole series for Christmas so he didn't have to keep checking out copies from his school or local library. That was the first day he saw Keith smile since adoption day. Shiro considers that perhaps one of the best days on his life.   
  
Since then Keith has continued to read and re-read the series over and over again. The books are worn and old but it only makes the experience more authentic the next read. He's got certain parts of each book memorized. He has favorite characters. He has favorite antagonists. He has favorite scenes. He has a lot of opinions on the series and each individual book. Shiro has never read a single line from any of the books, but he already seems to know the whole plot and storyline down to the smallest detail. The Shadow Children series is Keith's thing.   
  
"George Talbot." Shiro states plainly.   
  
"What about him?" Keith keeps his monotone voice in check.   
  
"He lost his daughter, Jen, right?" Shiro states another fact, only earning a nod from Keith, "As if that wasn't bad enough, wasn't there another reason it sucked?" Shiro asked.   
  
He knew full well what the answer was, but he loved Keith's explanation every time he asked. It had been a while since there was any mention of the series, so a refresher would be nice.   
  
"He couldn't mourn. If anyone knew he had an illegal third child he'd be arrested." Keith flips another page.   
  
"So, he didn't mourn. Why's that so bad? No sadness, just happiness." Shiro's attempted tone makes it obvious to what he's doing, but Keith is too focused on his book to notice.   
  
"More like no happiness, just sadness. He can't get the support he needs in order to heal properly..." Keith trails off and looks up from his book to the smile on Shiro's face.   
  
"You were saying?" Shiro smirks further in his tone.   
  
"You," Keith set his book down and pointed at Shiro, playful anger written across his face as he made his way to the door, "You are an asshole."   
  
Keith attempts to close the door shut but finds Shiro placing his foot in between, making it incredibly difficult to close it. It was a constant fight between closing and opening which got them nowhere.   
  
"C'mon, Keith." Shiro pleaded.   
  
"Leave me alone, Shiro." Keith gritted though his teeth, keeping his strength up.   
  
"Please. Just talk to me." Shiro is begging at this point.   
  
Both their struggles stop but they stay in the same position. Shiro realizes he's hit something with Keith and feels improvement. Keith sighs out loud before responding.   
  
"I will. Just- Not now." He left a pause between the last two words, as if speaking the words pained him in some sort of way.   
  
"You promise?" Shiro raised his eyebrows.   
  
"I promise." Keith sounded truthful in his tone, but then again, he was a really good liar. It was hard to trust his word.   
  
"Alright," Shiro began to back away from the door, as did Keith, "Get some sleep, buddy."   
  
Keith pulled the door open before heading back to his bed, "You too, old man."   
  
Shiro smiled and left the door frame after lingering one second more. As he sat in his room, preparing for bed and waiting for his fiancé, he would typically dream of his perfect life and how to get there, but this time he dreamt of Keith's.


	4. Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's past is a monster as its own. It had originally stayed in the shadows but recently, it's been lurking in the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this kinda falls along the lines of “sleep deprivation” but with how I wanted this one-shot to go, I needed to have Keith tired. I can’t see Keith just getting so triggered that he has a panic attack (or at least not as easy without making the other characters seem like assholes, which I didn’t want to do). If you didn’t know, the longer you go without sleep the likelier your chances are of having a panic attack, so there’s my explanation lmao

Keith wouldn't admit it, but he was tired. An unbelievable amount of exhaustion had been wavering over him since the morning. It lingered reasonably in the morning but seemed to draft over him heavily by the afternoon. 

  
He had no reason to not understand why he was tired. The answer was simple, really. He hadn't been sleeping. It was as plain as that.    
  
He hadn't expected himself to fall in to a comfort of soft eye drifting and sleep the nights away, but he at least expected a few hours or two. And he did receive those few hours most nights. But now, he hadn't sleep at all in the past 48 hours.    
  
Perhaps some of it was intentional. The nightmares were always there, but recently a bigger pain to deal with. It was just another problem to deal with, and it he could rid of it in any way possible, he was going to. If that meant never resting, so be it. But perhaps some of it wasn't his idea at all. His mind was on this merry-go-round of thoughts and emotions that seemed to be anything but merry. When silence covered the air like most nights had, the gears turned faster than ever before. He couldn't rest his mind and therefore couldn't rest his body.   
  
So Keith gave up on sleep. If his body had decided he wasn't sleeping tonight then he wasn't sleeping tonight. His body had made terrible judgement the past two days. Keith had done nothing. He laid uncomfortably against the comfortable bed and stared blankly to the ceiling for hours. He somehow thought that if he stared long and hard enough then his mind would calm down and his eyes would droop. But they never did.   
  
He couldn't tell if it was showing to the others. It could be in large manners or small details, Keith would never knew because he had stopped trying to read emotions ages ago. It deemed being too much trouble for him so he gave up on it.   
  
But one thing was for sure, it would be popping up in training today. He knew where the line was taking him now and he blindly walked it, ignoring all signs that told him to hop off before the line snapped. He wouldn't be giving in that soon.   
  
He tried snapping himself out of it with small things. Countless times he had brushed water against his skin not for the sake of cleanse but for the sake of sanity. He tried conversation starting that never really quite fit or stuck the right way. He found himself trying to peak his hunger but later discovered he was anything but hungry. His body had rejected the weird purple solids Hunk had prepared like a parasite, throwing it out of his body. He decided he would be trying a different approach. The smaller the better, right? He just needed to lighten his mind and start things up again.   
  
"Lance," Keith had only started his sentence before Lance gently snapped his head to the other Paladin, raising his eyebrows innocently and gently and the group continued to walk towards the training room, "Are you eating blueberries?" Keith mustered.   
  
This time felt genuine. He felt his old self breaching the surface for a gasp of breath had it been under too long. He cherished the feeling as he never knew when he'd get it back. Once Lance's face beamed to a smile it seemed to stay for a while.   
  
"It's not blueberries, John Stamos." Lance smirked at him, "Hunk found them in some carts in the kitchen."   
  
"They actually taste more like a citrusy banana in a cute little blue ball." Hunk leaned back to explain. He only seemed to add to Keith's now sudden happiness.   
  
"Taste great! Here." Lance grabbed one from his small handful and placed it above his shoulder. He retracted a few times back and forth with raised brows, asking Keith for permission. Keith simply smiled and opened his mouth, leaning his head back. Lance threw the food perfectly in the air and much to Keith's surprise he caught it in his mouth, only having to tilt his head the slightest. Lance watched as he chewed cautiously on the food. His face scrunched up like a string and his lips puckered. This caused a laugh from Lance and a smile from Keith.   
  
"That's sour," Keith mumbles loud enough, "and disgusting." He chuckles as he swallows.   
  
"Like Lance." Pidge comments back.   
  
"Uh!" Lance grabbed his chest, pretending to be shot painfully, "You wound me, dear Pidgeon." Pidge only responded with a smile and the casual shake of the head. Keith and Hunk found themselves smiling brighter with humor and satisfaction.   
  
"Guys, we need to foc- Lance, why do you have blueberries?" Shiro turned around as they entered the training room, finally.   
  
"It's not blueberries!" Lance says through a laugh and he throws the open hand up, still chewing from his last snack, "Why does everyone think they're blueberries?"   
  
"Perhaps because they look like blueberries?" Pidge suggested with slight sarcasm in the tone.   
  
"Oh, dear Pidgeon, you should know by now that nothing is ever as it seems." Lance smirks that all to familiar smirk. It's like his signature. That's when you know a conversation is over, when Lance is signing off.   
  
"Put those away, we're starting training." Shiro demands lightly.   
  
"I have no where to put them!" Lance exclaims with a hint if a chuckle.   
  
"Then hurry up and eat them." Shiro rolls his eyes as a smile travels across his face.

 

“All of them?” Lance exclaims. 

 

“Yup.” Shiro nods with a smile as he crosses his arms.

 

Lance groans with annoyance before an idea pops into his mind. He goes on to include Pidge and Hunk in a little game of catch. He spices things up by closing his eyes, doing it backwards, under his leg, after spinning in a circle, he turns it into this fun game that earns chuckles and smiles across the group. Even a few rare ones from Keith.

 

“Last one. Shiro?” Lance suggests with the same motion he urged Keith with, his arm retracted with the food in his hand, ready for liftoff.

 

“No thanks, Lance.” Shiro politely declines.

 

“What?! Why not?” Lance exclaims.

 

“I’m not taking part in your mess.” Shiro explains.

 

“God, Shiro. You’re so over dramatic.”

 

_ “Stop being so over dramatic, boy.” _

 

Suddenly Keith can’t breathe. He hasn’t heard that voice in years and planned on keeping it that way. He had only recently, before the journey, gotten over it. He knew he was safe. He was millions of light years away from Earth, but why did it feel so real?

 

Any sound around him began to drown out. There was this soft ringing in his ears that drowned out any noise into a soft muffled whisper. Keith could feel his heart beat against his throat and it scared him. He couldn’t breathe. God, he couldn’t breathe.

 

He looked around at the dazed room and blankly became aware that the others were looking at him, concerned. Shiro opened his mouth and Keith knows he spoke, but he can’t hear him. Or perhaps he did hear him? He just couldn’t process anything other than the fact that he  _ needed to breathe _ .

 

“Keith?” It’s touch that brings his senses back, or at least his auditory sense. Lance’s tan hand is placed on Keith’s shoulder in an unintentional grounding method. Keith looks from the hand to Lance and his furrowed brows. His gaze drops absently low.

 

“Coran. You need to get Coran. You just-“ He takes in a gasping breath, his body starting to heave, “Just get Coran.”

 

“What? Why? What’s going on, Keith?” Shiro insisted. He stayed where he originally was, too afraid that if he moved it would set something off in Keith. This behavior wasn’t like Keith and lack of knowledge associating with Keith meant caution. He was only perhaps 15 feet away, but it felt like miles to Keith. His perception was off and nothing made sense.

 

“I don’t know. I don’t know. I just- I can’t breathe. I can’t breathe, Shiro.” He begins to panic at the settling facts.

 

He reaches out to grab something as he can start to feel his legs give out. He needed to focus all his energy on breathing, nothing else. Lance is quick to react as he grabs both of Keith’s forearms and sinks down to the floor with him. 

 

“Hey, Keith?” Lance is so gentle with his words but anyone else could see that he was terrified as to what was going on. He didn’t like being left in the dark.

 

“Pidge, Hunk, go get Coran and Allura.” Shiro urges as the two paladins are quick to go.

 

“Keith, can you look at me?”

 

_ “Look at me when I speak to ya!” _

 

Keith yelps in agony as his hands rush to cup at his ears but end up with a death grip on his scalp. Lance notices the change and despite his alertness he is quick with reason. He can’t have Keith hurt himself in this state so he turns him around and hugs him from behind. His arms are around Keith, crossing Keith’s arms across his chest so he can’t hurt himself. The two sit on the floor with Shiro crouching in front, listening in on Keith’s labored breathing.

 

“Keith, buddy, can you try to calm down for me?” Shiro’s words are simple and the request easy, but he knew it wouldn’t be enough. All he was looking for was a reaction from Keith that somehow indicated he was with them, not in his own little world.

 

Keith’s throat felt like it was closing in on him. Every breath he dug in to his lungs was embers that were ignited by his thoughts. Everything just  _ hurt _ and he wanted it all to stop. He was so desperate for it to stop. He had never felt something like this before and it scared him. A whimper threatened his throat but never made it past his lips. He felt the urge to cry but something stopped him from doing so.

 

_ “Stop it! Boys don’t cry!” _

 

“Stop!” Keith yells, his voice cracking painfully as he tightens the shut of his eyes, as if the darkness would save him. No, it would only ignite the pain but Keith didn’t care, he relied on it anyways.

 

“Keith, Keith! You’re fine. You’re fine, bud.” Shiro attempts to assure him.

 

Keith knows that Shiro goes on to speak gentle words and whisper kind nothings to get him to calm down, but he can’t hear him. The painful ringing in his ears are back. With two senses gone, sight and hearing, the others enhance. Suddenly he can  _ smell  _ the beer. He can  _ taste  _ the blood. He can  _ feel  _ the pain like he’s never before.

 

He opens his eyes in the hopes of lessening the feeling. He sees a blurry version of Shiro crouched in front of him. He looks so concerned and Keith hates it. Shiro’s lips move but Keith continues to hear nothing. He just shakes his head at Shiro with a sad look.

 

Shiro starts to get it as he uses his hands to gesture. He motions his hands up as he seems to take in a deep breath before lower his hands and blowing air out. He’s nodding encouragement to Keith for him to follow along. He’s reminding Keith that he needs to  _ breathe _ .  _ Oh God. _

 

_ “This is for your own good.” _

 

“Please don’t.” Keith silently begs, a look of pained confusion and empathy strikes Shiro.

 

_ His head is pushed in to water. _

 

_ He can’t breathe. _

 

_ He can’t. Breathe. _

 

_ Darkness. _

 

Darkness.

 

* * *

 

When Keith starts to come to it’s slow. But, he used to this process. Waking up from a moment of unconsciousness. Sadly he’s mastered the ability to bounce back with record time. 

 

The lights are too bright but Keith knows he still needs to adjust to the visions so he finds the dullest corner of the room to focus his vision on. It soon comes apparent that his hearing is back too.

 

“You scared the  _ quiznack  _ out of Lance.” A voice suddenly says, as if continuing a normal conversation. 

 

Keith looks over to see Pidge messing around with the controls of a monitor beside him. It’s not until now does he notices that he’s in the med bay, not his own room. He feels a moment of confusions before adjusting to the realization. He looks back around before focusing his attention back on Pidge.

 

“He’s never heard of a panic attack before. He thought he poisoned you with those Altean blueberries.” Pidge explains before finishing up a basic analysis on the technology to ensure it was working, only now facing Keith. Keith decides he doesn’t want to face his problems right now and lays his head back, staring up at the ceiling.

 

“They’re not blueberries.” Keith corrects, repeating what Lance had insisted so harshly.

 

“I think you’re missing the point.” Pidge points out, earning a light scoff from Keith, “He thought you were  _ dying _ . Hell, we  _ all  _ thought you were. Well, except Shiro, of course. He seemed to be the only one that knew what was going on.”

 

“Typical.” Another scoff from Keith. There's a short intermission of silence as Podge debates on the next words to use. It had its ups and down and but was ultimately deemed necessary to say.

 

“Shiro told us.” Pidge admits before suddenly becoming really interested in the ground and the sleeve the green paladin was wearing. Keith turned his head to look at Pidge, hoping this was some sick joke. When he realized it wasn't he slightly broke.

 

“That  _ bastard _ .” Keith grunts as he rolls his head and shakes it to look back up at the ceiling. He just wants all of this to be a bad dream.

 

“We just want to help you.”

 

“What if I don't want your help?”

 

“You need it.”

 

“You don't know what I need.”

 

“Neither do you.”

 

The light argument ends as Keith can't argue back because Pidge was  _ right _ . He didn't know anything right now. He didn't know how to handle things or how to communicate his feelings or the difference between right and wrong when it came to how he treated himself. He knew _ nothing _ . It made him feel stupid. 

 

“Let us help you.” Pidge whispers and Keith can feel how  _ broken  _ the green paladin has become due to this. He never knew he could have such an effect on a person, and it scared him to be in this much control of his life.

 

“I'll let you guys talk and I'll listen.” Keith compromises with a secret word play in their that Pidge caught even though Keith thought differently, more or so hoped.

 

“You'll listen, but will you try and  _ understand  _ it.” Pidge questions.

 

“I will now.” Keith stubbornly mumbles, giving up on the debate.

 

Podge smiles at the work accomplished. It was apparent that Keith wouldn't be getting better over night. No, that wasn't how it worked. But, he was on the path to at least find peace, and that was all the team could ask for.

 


	5. Trying To Hide A Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is used to hiding in more ways than one. But, perhaps this was far too big of a problem for him to hide? How can he hide something that doesn't want to be hidden? The pain would make his decision for him.

Keith modest and prideful, but he’s not stupid. If he’s injured and knows he needs medical attention he won’t hesitate to ask when the time is right. If it’s severe enough he has no problem interjecting himself in to conversations to inform the others. Of course, him getting hurt doesn’t happen often, let alone seeking medical attention of worse. Most of the time Keith is fine on his own and just sleeps the headaches, bruises, and cramps off. He can deal with it.

 

Then again, this wasn’t like most times, now was it? He had talked with Allura and Shiro and they specifically told him that this was for informations access on the Galran bases in the area, nothing more and nothing less. Keith had heard that towards the bottom of the ship was a control area that help information relating to the BOM. He didn’t know much, but was informed enough. Although, he wanted to know  _ more _ .

 

They told him no and this angered him. He didn’t see the problem. It’s not like it was going to cause any problems to the mission. It was insignificant to the acts but significant to him. But, he didn’t show his disapproval and just nodded their words off.

 

Of course, Keith didn’t listen.

 

Information gathering missions are typically self explanatory. Hunk and Pidge manage their way to the control center to access the information while Keith, Lance, and Shiro stayed towards the exit points to take care of in coming threats. This time, the security was more up to date than they’d like to admit.

 

Hunk and Pidge had called for backup. It made sense considering there was little to no threats around the three paladins. For extra precautions Lance and Shiro went to help while Keith stay behind. That was a poor mistake on their part.

 

Instead of taking care of the soldiers one by one Keith trapped them in their entry point by shutting the door and smashing the control panel next to it. He wouldn’t be able to get in to that are, but then again, they wouldn’t be able to get out. He considered it a win-win and quickly made his way to the bottom of the ship.

 

As he thought, the access was fairly simple. He made it in without a sound or disturbance and was able to gain the information he wanted even with his basic knowledge of hacking from Pidge. He scoffed at how simple it was. The voice in the back of his head reminded him, nothing is  _ ever  _ this easy, Keith.

 

In that moment a soldier had infiltrated his area and began his spar with Keith. Keith, obviously more trained and suitable for combat, had the upper hand. But, the soldier had caught him off guard. Mid-way into the fight the soldier had thrusted it’s staff into Keith’s leg. He yelped out in pain and fell to the floor for a moment. With his adrenaline running and determination pumping he was able to make another slash before the soldier was down and out for the count. 

 

He knew he needed medical attention, but how was he going to explain this one to the others? Keith was one of the most on-guard people in the team and the chances of one of the soldiers him, Lance, and Shiro were facing, one of them hitting him? It comes off far too sketchy. The soldier that attacked him was obviously more trained than the others and Keith had focused all his attention on to one thing. It was so unlike him. If he had told them what happened then the chances were they wouldn’t allow him to take on a solo mission or perhaps even any mission. They’re not going to tolerate a trouble kid like himself.

 

So, he hid it. It wasn’t that hard, actually. He was used to hiding injuries when he was younger from all kinds of people. Injuries from the fight he got in to, injuries adults gave him, injuries he gave himself, hiding what caused him pain wasn’t a new concept to Keith and therefore became a piece of cake.

 

He had made his way to his room after that mission without the suspicions of a single person. He inspected his leg and determined it was only sprained at a severe degree. It just needed to be ensured a set position and Keith would be fine as long as no pressure was put on it. So, he took some bandages from the First AID kit in his utility belt that everyone was provided with and wrapped his leg in to a proper hold. He then propped his leg up on two pillows and went to sleep.

 

His intentions were to sleep most of the discomfort off and then wake up the next morning and take it slow at training. He could excuse himself by his tiredness or busy thoughts. If need be he was willing to blame his training partners excel in technique if it came down to it. After a day of that his leg should be fine. It was supposed to be fine. But his plan didn’t exactly work.

 

When he woke up his leg seemed to hurt more than the night prior. It must have been more severe than Keith had thought. He forgot to take in to consideration how his body’s shock had lessened the pain. He was diagnosing himself based off pain. He of all people should know that pain had no relation to injuries. It’s a reaction, not a correlation. 

 

So, here he was. Right in front of Lance. Both of them in their suits. Ready to spar. No, his plan didn’t work out how he hoped.

 

“Giving up, Mullet? You’re slacking.” Lance smirks as he’s far too prideful of himself and everyone knows this. Although, some would admire his modesty as admiring yourself that much was a gift that most people couldn’t afford. 

 

“I’m just tired. Long night.” Keith growls back, not wanting to give Lance the satisfaction.

 

“Excuses, excuses.” Lance whines with mockery.

 

The two had been circling each other for only a few moments as the match had just started. They didn’t simple drills earlier and Lance had taken note to the sloppy moves Keith provided. He planned on using it as taunting material. Circling each other was an easy way for Keith to hide his injury. The quick slide from one foot to the other also sufficed as limping for him. But, the others couldn’t tell, it all looked the same.

 

Lance makes the first move. He comes at Keith with a sharp pivot kick. Keith blocks it with the back of his forearm. Lance continues with two more kicks to which Keith also blocks with ease. By the third kick Lance is in Keith’s personal space. Keith takes advantage of this and grabs Lance’s wrist, pulls it forward, and pushing the back of Lance’s suit. Keith is quick and moves himself out of the way as Lance stumbles. He’s close to the ground but manages to keep himself up. He looks back at Keith with a scoff and the two circle again.

 

Just as the circling began it had stopped. Keith had smiled at his ability to get the upper hand on Lance. It wasn’t hard, but it always pleased him. He was finding so much humor and excitement in the actions that the had completely forgotten about the strain in his leg. So, it came back to haunt him.

 

Due to all the stress Keith had been placing on the leg it’s movements began far to slow for the rest of Keith’s body. As his leg delayed in actions the other burst with energy, causing his body to twist. He felt his leg twist along with it and swore he felt something crack. He went straight to the ground with a yelp. 

 

At first he was at his side but he was quick to turn on to his back. Everything inside him told him to get back up and play it off because they  _ couldn’t  _ know. But it didn’t matter what he wanted, his body had different plans. So he gave in to the ground with embarrassment. His good leg bent with his foot flat on the ground and knee in the air for comfort. His other leg lay uncomfortably against the floor and throbbed with pain. To avoid the looks and embarrassment that follow, Keith covered his eyes with the crook of his elbow as he plopped his arm over his face.

 

“Whoa, I didn’t even touch you.” Lance scoffs. After only a few seconds of victory he realizes something is wrong with Keith, so do the others, “Hey, man. Are you Ok?”

 

Keith doesn’t respond. He still doesn’t want to admit that he’s hurt. He wants to avoid that part for as long as he can. Everyone suddenly comes rushing over to see what’s going on. Most of the teammates hovered over him but Shiro and Coran kneeled on either side.

 

“Hey, what happened? Are you hurt?” Shiro begins his concerned questions. Keith doesn’t answer. He doesn’t want to answer. He can’t answer. God, this is a mess.

 

“Lance, what did you do?” Pidge asks the blue paladin with obvious annoyance.

 

“I didn’t do anything! At least, I don’t  _ think  _ I did.” Lance is quick to defend himself. Keith feels bad for causing Lance to take the blame for this. He didn’t deserve it. While the short debate had went on, Coran had started checking over Keith for any obvious injuries. The moment his hands came in contact with his leg, Keith gave a reaction.

 

“Gah!” Keith yelped as his body hunched forward and he tried pulling his leg away on instinct. This only caused more pain and Keith groaned. He was now sitting up with his hands behind him to support him, “Don’t do that.” Keith insisted, lacking his usual anger as he was in too much pain to be mad. 

 

“Is it your leg?” Shiro asks after the incident.

 

“No, Shiro. It’s my  _ shoulder _ . Yes, it’s my leg.” Keith snaps back at Shiro’s question.

 

“Well, I’m sorry. You weren’t answering any of my other questions.” Shiro rolled his eyes.

 

“Whatever, Sherlock.” Keith mumbled, not pleased with the situation.

 

“Lance, get over here. Help me get him to the med bay.” Shiro orders, already planning out the next actions.

 

“I’m fine.” Keith grits through his teeth. Shiro glares at him as Lance makes his way over.

 

“Are you sure? I don’t wanna hurt him more.” Lance is hesitant about helping.

 

“You’re not the one that hurt me.” Keith annoyingly assures Lance so he didn’t have to feel the guilt. He then realized how his wording ended up ruining all faith in lies. He simply could have said Lance didn’t hurt him, but no. He implied that someone else had and that there was a being out there that did this to him. Keith just wanted to smack his head against a wall repeatedly.

 

“Who did?” Hunk asks, obviously concerned about his fellow teammate.

 

“Galran soldier.” Keith mumbles out and kept his eyes off their looks as he looked down and to the side only slightly.

 

“But, we haven’t left the Castle today.” Pidge argues with Keith’s reasoning.

 

“Didn’t happen today.” Keith mumbles out again, obviously embarrassed by the words leaving his mouth. Now that he was saying it out loud he realized  _ how  _ stupid he was and how  _ unreasonable _ . 

 

“This happened  _ yesterday _ ?” Shiro exclaims in mortification. All Keith can do is nod, ashamed in himself for his actions. He finds he’s used to that as there’s  lot for him to be ashamed of.

 

“Keith, buddy, you have  _ royally  _ screwed up.” Lance comments with his arms crossed as he looked down at Keith. Keith glares at him but doesn’t give him the satisfaction of a response.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything, man? You know we would’ve helped you.” Hunk questions with sweet promises that everyone nods at.

 

“I know, I know. I just-” Keith sighs and takes a moment to choose his words kindly, “It was  _ my _ fault. You guys shouldn’t have to clean up  _ my  _ messes.” Keith explains his thought process. He wasn’t lying, no it wasn't a lie. But, it wasn’t the entire truth either.

 

“But you shouldn’t have to suffer  _ alone _ . That’s not how a team works.” Pidge explained the other side of the argument Keith had formed in his head and reasoned against its meaning.

 

“Can we just fix this? Please.” Keith asks with discomfort in the conversation. They were showing him so much kindness that he felt he truly didn’t deserve. He was lying to them. He’s been lying to them. If they were to find out the truth and know he took advantage of their kindness then they would never look at him the same. He finally had people  _ involved _ in his life that he cared about. He couldn’t lose that now.

 

“Alright, but we’re not done with this.” Shiro clears up as Keith smiles at him. 

 

Shiro smiled back and the glare in his eyes told Keith all he needed to know. The way Lance gently touched Keith in order to help him move spoke the truth. Hunk’s reassuring words to Keith no matter what happened spilled what he always wanted to hear. The way Pidge ensured all of the technology for the pod was working broke all the walls of lies he built in his mind. Coran’s caution towards the next actions due to Keith’s body difference warmed his heart with care. Allura’s sweetness and assurance that sugar coated Keith never made life so lovely before. It was all of this. It told him what he  _ needed  _ to know.

 

They cared. They would  _ always _ care.

 

Keith didn’t hide injuries anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allow ya boi to apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. I had rough drafted this and planned on going back to edit but right now some stuff be going down and I don't really have the energy or motivation to do that :/ I'll be fine, I'm not like hurt or sick or anything, but shit happens and y'all know that. The next few chapter may be a few days late (my original plan was to post every other day) just as a fyi.
> 
> ALSO HAPPY NEW YEARS YOU WEEABOOS! 2019!!!


	6. Gunshot Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All he wanted was to visit the shack one last time, but fate had different plans. He now relies on the others and their timing for his survival.

When everything had finally calmed down and the paladins were released from the hospital they all went to their families, as to be expected. They were finally back on Earth and that’s all they could have wished for. Was to be in the one place that felt like home. Keith didn’t really have anyone he was waiting for on Earth. He doubted the fact that anyone knew of his disappearance as most people didn’t even know he existed or if he was alive or not. Very few people cared. He knew Adam cared, at least Adam cared. But, Adam hadn’t made it. So that left Keith back at square one and the realization that _no one_ on Earth missed him.

 

He didn’t really take the realization to heart. He knew his team cared. They were like his family. Krolia, his Mom, she loved him more than he thought possible. He considered the other paladins his siblings, Shiro more than ever. Coran was like a Father figure to him. The list goes on to prove that he had a reason to be here and a good one of that. But it still pained him to know that no one on Earth was going along with their day with Keith in the back of their mind, missing his voice, his words, his presence, _him_ . Even if not a single person missed him, he knew a _place_ did.

 

A few weeks after the discharge from the Hospital he decided to go back to the shed. It was _his_ shed. Walking up to the front door was something of glory to Keith. He hadn’t expected it to have stayed. He expected the Galra or at least the Garrison to have demolished it and used the land for something else, but apparently its placement was far too exact and hidden for anyone to bother with.

 

He slowly opened the door and soaked in the crisp feel of the creaking wood and soft wind. He smiled at the sounds and the sights. He never knew how _badly_ he had longed to be back here. He didn’t bother closing the door and made his way to the living room. It was this room that he first met Hunk, Lance, and Pidge. Or, perhaps he had met Hunk and Lance before but he never _knew_ them. On the few occasions he met Matt he recalled him mentioning a sibling he now recognized as the green paladin, but he never _knew_ Pidge. This living room had meaning.

 

He trailed his fingers across the softly tainted pictures and strings on his discovery board. He scoffed at how much he knew compared to those months. The development was hilarious to him. Beside the board he was near the corner of the room. Typically there lay his Dad’s box that held his handgun. He had kept it locked there for the unlikely occurrence that it would be needed. Keith was shocked to find that the lock had been broken off and the box opened. The gun was nowhere to be found.

 

“What…?” Keith trailed off. He heard the creak of the wood behind him and on instinct he turned around to face the culprit with furrowed brows. But, the culprit was more prepared. The moment Keith turned around a gunshot sound filled the air.

 

Keith’s response delayed and it took him a moment to realize what happened. He looked down to see a dark crimson red seeping out through his right abdomen. Perhaps it was the shock, but all he felt was pressure. He knew it was bound to catch up to him soon but his mind hadn’t worked it out that far.

 

He stumbled back as his body felt tingly. He felt weak with the threat of numbness that he wanted to set in but only taunted him. When his back hit the bookshelf his legs gave out and he slid to the floor, the presence of the bookcase supporting him. In pure shock he looked up to see who shot him. The man was slightly plump with a messy peach fuzz on his face. His clothes were dirty and worn out but the gun in his hand shiny. That wasn’t _his_ gun. That belonged to Keith’s Dad. Not _him_.

 

The man scoffed, “Knew this dump belonged to someone important but a paladin? Even better.” The man noted at his discovery of a catch.

 

“What do you want?” Keith grits through his teeth as the pain was starting to set in and he just wanted his body to bare through it for a few more moments.

 

“Do you know what kind of money your friends will pay to get their precious friend back? A lot, bud. A lot.” The man explains, “I’m gonna go grab some rope I left in my jeep, don’t go anywhere.” He winks at Keith, knowing he wouldn’t be able to move much, let alone escaped.

 

Keith growled at him and watched him leave the shack. He needed to think of a plan, but the pain was all he could focus on. A hot burning sensation took place all over his body but more or so on his lower right side. He looked down and saw that most of his white uniform was red. The pricks of white hot pain may have been bad, but the feeling of _warm_ blood, _his blood_ , washing across his skin and dripping down was what hurt him the most. Something had never made him feel so _uncomfortable_ before. That was the worst part.

 

He knew he needed to at least _slow_ the bleeding, so he pushed on the darkest part with his left hand, wrapping his arm around his torso. With his other arm he reached into his pant pocket, and pulled out his phone. The movement pained him more than he’d like to admit, but he pushed it down and sighed out in relief when he managed the phone. He didn’t really comprehend what he was supposed to do. Everything felt blurry and he really didn’t _understand_ anything.

 

He’s not sure how, but he manages to open the emergency app set up on his phone. He’s met with a large red button and quickly presses it to alert the others. His phone flashes red a couple times to let him know that its been sent. Everyone went to the Garrison today for a meeting, so he knew everyone was there at least. Whether or not they had their phones on them was something he didn’t know.

 

He stuffs his phone back in his pocket and looks around him. All he has to do is hold off until the others get here. There has to be something. He can’t just give up. He notices a frying pan left out and the open door, door going inside. He struggled to scoot himself with segments of winces and sharp pains. He quickly manages under the counter and grabs the pan. He then goes against the wall by the door, hiding behind it. He just had to wait for this stupid guy to come back.

 

Keith’s chances were looking good. He didn’t see any other signs of life around here when he arrived, so the guys jeep must’ve been far. He had time. He took his phone out again to look at it. A wave of sharp pain washed over him as he was baptized with whimpering hate against his body. He heaved breaths out, trying to calm himself down. He would be alright. Yes, he would be alright.

 

His phone started to shake slightly and he looked down to see the name ‘Shiro’ light up on his phone. He doesn’t hesitate to swipe the green button and answer the call. The comfort of Shiro’s voice comes through and Keith swears he’s never been so happy to hear another man’s voice. He chuckles to himself.

 

“Keith, what’s going on?” Shiro quickly asks.

 

“Shack. Now. Help.” Keith can only make out a few words at a time but is eager to explain what it is he needs. He winces between the words.

 

“What’s he saying?” A hushed voice is heard near Shiro. Keith can make it out as Lance.

 

“The shack, go to the shack, Hunk.” Shiro announces and the sound of wheels turning and metal moving is slightly heard through the phone.

 

“Is he alright?” A different voice, Pidge, he thinks. He smiles at everyone’s presence. He knows that Garrison vehicles can only fit four people so he knows that’s everyone but still wishes for the company of others.

 

“What happened, Keith. Are you hurt?” Shiro aims towards the other paladin, catching him slightly off guard as he felt himself starting to go out of it. Thankfully Shiro snapped him back.

 

“Got shot.” Keith makes out in one puff, wincing right after.

 

“What?!” Shiro exclaims. This is followed by a bunch of other similar exclamations from the others that Shiro ignores.

 

“There is. A bullet. Inside. Of me.” Keith repeats, taking a breath or a moment to winces between the segments.

 

“God, Keith.” He can hear Shiro worry, it’s a weird connection to have with a person, “He got shot. Like, bullet shot, not laser shot.” Shiro’s voice is now directed towards the others.

 

Keith can hear the others exclaim once again with concern. He doesn’t pay mind to them as his brain is far too fuzzy for him to comprehend background noise. But, he _is_ able to comprehend the sound of footsteps outside, aiming for the door. It’s only one pair so he knows it’s not his friends and whines to himself. He ends the call and tucks his phone away, not wanting the man to have any indication of his presence. He feels and hears the man walk through the threshold as all that was separating them was a line of wood.

 

“Alright- Hey?” The man is utterly confused when he sees that Keith isn’t in his usual spot. Keith takes this small moment of weakness as his opportunity and forces himself to stand behind the man and quickly smack the frying pan over his head. His force isn’t enough as his body put too much energy in to standing so all it does is cause the man immense pain. He grabs at his head with a yelp and turns around to face Keith, who panics.

 

“Why, you little-” The man growls and grabs the pan out of Keith’s hand, tossing it away. Keith isn’t sure what to do next and finds himself make attempts at punching the man. They’re fairly pathetic and don’t do any damage. His legs give out again and he falls to the floor. The man goes with him.

 

The two wrestle for a moment, Keith trying to use what strength he has left to overpower him for just a moment longer. It’s not enough. It’s never enough. The man manages Keith into a headlock at some point, catching Keith off guard. Both of Keith’s hands, bloodied by his wound, go up to grab at his arm, trying to pull it away but only managing it away enough for him to breath slightly. It’s _still_ not enough as he feels like he’s choking. Well, he is.

 

His vision starts to go blurry and is filled with black dots as his gasps fill the air. He doesn’t know what happens next or who is involved or if any words are said, but suddenly the grasp is left and Keith is open to breath. He rolls onto his side and heaves attempts at breathing. Everything is just so painful and he wants it to stop. Even if he’s not being choked any longer he still finds it hard to breath. The air around him too thin and his lungs too dry. A hand in on his back, rubbing comforting circles as he tries to calm down. He doesn’t remember when he closed his eyes, but he doesn’t want to open them now. He just wants this all to be a dream. A _painful_ dream.

 

He falls onto his back when he’s managed to catch his breath and allows his exhausted body a break. There are hands near his wound and materials he knows are bandages that are supposed to help him but he still can’t help but groan and shift with his uncomfortable position of mind. As he opens his eyes the voices start drowning back in.

 

“Pidge, be careful.” The man whose hand is now on his shoulder says. Keith looks to see that it’s Hunk and he can’t find the energy to react.

 

“I know, I know. I’m being as careful as I can be, Hunk. But he’s _shot_.” Pidge relies with defense. Hunk’s face softens with empathy as he looks back down at Keith. When he sees that his eyes are open and he’s aware his mood changes.

 

“Hey, man. Are you with us?” Hunk says with such smooth words that Keith wouldn’t mind hearing it for the rest of the day.

 

“Ow.” Is all Keith can say as he stares up at the ceiling, just wanting to sleep so he doesn’t have to feel anything.

 

“I know, man. Lance and Shiro are making sure that guy is tied up for when more people come. They’ll be back in any moment now. A medical team is coming, too. Just hold on a little longer, alright?” Hunk explains what’s going on and Keith hears all of it but only comprehends the last part.

 

“Alright.” Keith mumbles out with loss of energy. Two pairs of feet come rushing in and over to the scene. On kneels beside Hunk while the other standing behind Pidge.

 

“How is he?” Keith can hear Shiro ask, but he doesn’t give him attention. He’s already closed his eyes and found comfort in the darkness as it didn’t threaten him with colors.

 

“I think he’s a little out of it.” Hunk notes to the others.

 

“It doesn’t seem like it’s done deadly damage, but if he doesn’t get help it just might. I think it shattered a couple ribs which may have punctured his liver, there’s no exit wound so it didn’t make it far. It being stuck there is the only reason he’s not bleeding out right now, at least not severely.” Pidge adds on. The others will never cease to be amazed at the ability to determine such thing the moment on sight.

 

“Well, the med team should be here in under a minute.” Lance informs the others as he was the one to make the call. The others nod at the information.

 

“We just gotta keep him comfortable until then.” Hunk declares the point of action until then. Everyone’s eyes fall back on Keith.

 

“Hey, bud.” Shiro’s soothing voice approaches Keith. He opens his eyes and looks to Shiro with his reassuring smile.

 

“What…?” Is all Keith can make out. He knows they’re words but he doesn’t really take the time to find meaning in them. He doesn’t see the point anymore.

 

“Are you sure he’s even aware?” Lance asks before putting his attention back on Keith, “Hey, man. Do you know who I am?” He asks as if Keith is a child. Keith faces Lance. He’s managed to understand the last part.

 

“A bitch.” Keith mutters before placing his head back on the floor and closing his eyes. Lance turns to the group as he’s not amused, but the others are.

 

“Yup, he’s aware.” Lance mutters out, not pleased with the outcome. The others take a moment to laugh. Hunk looks back at Keith.

 

“You’re gonna be alright, man.” He promises as the sound of sirens and footsteps rushing through the air. Yeah, he’s gonna be alright.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of these chapters are gonna take place at different points in the timeline, is you guys can’t decipher what season or timing it is, just comment and I’ll let you know


	7. Common Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith may be sick and Lance may be kind, but the bickering will always continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: This is inspired based off an experience I had when my older sister was sick and was being an ass

Keith didn't get sick. That just didn't happen. He's lived on his own for a good amount of time and that meant his exposure was very little. He never got sick. Perhaps on a few occasions he got a fever or a headache he could sleep off, but it was nothing bad.

 

Yet, here he was, sick as can be. He doesn't remember how it started and it didn't make sense. He just woke up and everything _hurt_ . His body burned as if his skin were melting. His head throbbed against the walls, as if it were attempting to break out. He wasn’t going to throw up. No, he knew he wasn’t going to empty the contents of his stomach. But, his body threatened him with future promises of what was yet to come. It was this churning feeling in his stomach that whisked the beginning of a terrible time. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was _sick_.

 

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

 

“Hurry up, Angst Lord! You’re missing breakfast!” A voice Keith recognized as Lance yelled at him.

 

The problem was that Keith simply didn't care. He didn’t pay any mind to Lance’s words and stayed in the comforts of his own bed. Perhaps comfort wasn’t the best word to use, but there could be worse things to do. He felt his body drip with disgust as he’s never felt this terrible before. At least, not in a long time. He just wanted to go back to bed and wake up and find that it had left. That’s all he wanted. Was that too much to ask?

 

“Hey! I said get up, Mullet!” Lance yells once again. Keith groans, just wanting him to _shut up_. Lance was far too loud and talked far too much for Keith’s comfort. Apparently his groan was heard through the walls, “Don’t ‘uhhhg’ me!”

 

Lance’s protest can be heard firing up but Keith still didn’t care. He just cared about his bed. His pillows. His blankets. Everything he could find peace in right now. Lance, was _not_ one of those things. He heard his door open and Lance walk through. This was going beyond what he wished for. The moment Lance walked in Keith grabbed a stray pillow and pathetically chucked it at Lance, keeping his face down in the pillows.

 

“Hey!” Lance exclaimed angrily as he caught the pillow and held it in his hand. He took note to Keith’s state, “I try to be a good teammate and ensure your _diet_ is in place, and this is the treatment I get?” Lance complains.

 

“You’re trying to be a whiny bitch and doing quite a swell job.” Keith deadpanned with his face stuffed into his pillow, barely muffling his words and causing Lance to assume a couple words, but he got the gist.

 

“Get out of bed before Shiro kills me for not doing what he told me to do.” Lance ordered, adding his own hide on to the line as if that would mean anything to Keith sick or not. Lance noticed that shallow breathing of Keith and how he had started to drift off, “Hey!”

 

Lance yells again, throwing the pillow back at Keith. Keith just grunts at the actions and turns on his side to face the wall. The movement caused a disturbance in his lungs as he fell into a coughing fit. A cacophony of hacks wheezed from his body that scratched lines against his throat. He felt pins poke and pride at his skin and the disgusting aftertaste of phlegm prode around his mouth.

 

“Jesus.” Lance mutters at the painful sound. He carefully and slowly walks over with a different approach in his mind. This, in some way or another, reminded Lance of the times he had to take care of Nadia or Sylvio when they were ill. His Uncle-like instincts started to kick in. He reached his hand over to feel Keith’s forehead but Keith refused. He covered his head with the blanket to avoid Keith. The two began fighting over the placement of the blanket, pulling and tugging back and forth, “Come on...Keith...Stop being so...difficult.”

 

Lance insists between grunts but at the end eventually manages to get the blanket down to show Keith’s face. Keith gave up and winced at the sudden reveal. Changes were amped for him, even if they were small and insignificant. He lays on his back but his head is directed towards the wall. Lance takes his opportunity to place the back on his hand of Keith’s forehead, the middle and the sides. After only a couple seconds of that, Keith has had enough.

 

“Off.” Keith demands as he swats Lance’s hand away. Lance doesn’t acknowledge the attitude in Keith’s voice rather than the heat on his skin.

 

“Damn, Keith. You’re burning up.” Lance comments, as if Keith didn’t know that already.

 

“Good job, Sherlock. You’ve cracked the case.” Keith numbly comments with sarcasm at his friend. It’s dulled and watered down due to his sickly state.

 

“I’m just trying to help.” Lance goes on to defend himself.

 

“I don’t need your help.” Keith mumbles as he can feel himself starting to drift off once again. Even in his worst moments he has to be so _stubborn_. It’s beginning to tick Lance off and he wants so badly to just tell him off, but has to hold back.

 

“You’re a Korean Barbecue, Keith. You need _something_.” Lance comments on what he’s noticed so far.

 

“I need you to get out of my room, that’s what I need.” Keith answers the inquiry as if it needed be. He just wanted to be left alone right now and didn’t care how rude he was being. He’d deal with the consequences later.

 

“I’ll get out of your room, but I’m coming back with Coran or Shiro or just- _someone_ so we can fix _this_.” Lance verbalized his plan of action.

 

Keith had the intentions of commenting back with something snappy because Lance just _pissed_ him off all the time. He doesn’t mind Lance as a person. His personality traits are exceptionally talented and useful. Although, he somehow always knows just the right way of getting under Keith’s skin, and he wasn’t in the mood. Probably because that earlier threat was turning into a present assault.

 

He knew the familiar turning of gears in his stomach that prepared him for the heaves. Even if everything hurt he didn’t want to throw up in his _bed_. He slept there. He had to get out of his bed and make it to the bathroom. It was only a few steps away.

 

“Wha-“ Lance questions as Keith rushes past him.

 

Lance gets a glimpse of him and it’s _terrible._ Keith’s skin is paler than usual, if that was even possible. He was sweating so much that a good section of his hair had started to matt against his forehead. The circles under his eyes emphasizes the redness under his eyelids. His lips chapped and body seemingly shaking. He looked completely _wrecked_. Lance had to follow him into the bathroom.

 

He rushes in, following Keith, and watches him. Keith, within a second, is kneeling on the floor and grabbing the edges of the toilet as he empties the contents of him stomach and Lance watches. After a few violent heaves Keith leans his forehead against his arm, his head directly above the toilet. Lance saw his back hunch and body arch when the heaves were particularly bad.

 

He felt so guilty not doing anything, by just _standing_ there. But he knew Keith wouldn’t let him touch him. It would only set Keith off more and worsen his state. Lance didn’t want to be responsible for that. All he could do was watch, and that was the worst feeling.

 

He knew he needed to go get help so they could treat Keith, but he figured he should at least get Keith back in to bed first. He would let Keith finish his vomiting first. He noted to how Keith kept having to push his hair away and out of his face. Lance felt the urge to make a joke about the _stupid_ mullet and how it caused more harm than good, but he deemed the timing not right. Instead, he looked around the bathroom. He found a rubber band holding a couple bottles for hygiene together. He removed it for his own actions. He walked over to Keith and began gathering his hair back in to a bunch.

 

“What are you-“ Keith began his protest, as Lance suspected. The anger in his voice and brows furrowed as he turned to Lance. But his own body cuts him off as another wave of body curls began. Lance used this as his time to tie Keith’s hair into a quick ponytail. He’s used to it. He’s done it multiple times for Nadia and sometimes even Rachel or Veronica. It’s not that difficult.

 

When he’s done he makes sure to back away and give Keith his space. He succumbs to leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. He’s never held such a neutral expression for so long but how could he not? He’s never experienced something like this with someone like Keith. He barely knew him, he didn’t know how to comfort him and this _hurt_ Lance. All he wanted to do was help people and now he couldn’t help Keith.

 

When Keith’s heaving seems to have stopped he falls back against the wall to breath. He rests his arm on his knee and lays his head back on the wall with eyes shut tight. He took a moment to just _breath_ as his body used most of it up. His chest aches painfully as it fell as if rocks were rattling against his ribs whenever he heaved. He was convinced his body was actually trying to throw up his _guts_. He never understood the phrase but now he did. God, did it hurt.

 

Keith opens his eyes to take in his surroundings as he hadn’t done that before. The moment his eyes open he closes them again. The light in the bathroom is far too much for him to handle. He winces and covers his eyes. Lance takes note to this. Staying in his position he doesn’t move more than a hand and flips the switch off, darkening the room. Keith can sense the warm darkness surrounding him and opens his eyes again. He blinks away the blurriness and looks up to Lance.

 

“Better?” Lance asks, hoping Keith is done.

 

All Keith does is nod and Lance hates how it looks. Keith’s so congested that he’s breathing through his mouth and the ghostly figure he had before had died and been resurrected. He just looked awful. His pupils enlarged with tears threatening his eyes. Lance knew it was from the heaving and that Keith wasn’t actually crying, but thinking about the small chance that he was made Lance uncomfortable. Keith didn’t deserve this.

 

“Sleep?” Lance suggests the next actions.

 

“Sleep.” Keith clarified with a nod. His voice is hoarse and scratchy and it digs against Lance. He makes a mental note to have Hunk bring Keith water after Lance gets him in the bed.

 

Lance walks over and offers a hand to Keith. He stares at it and for a moment Lance thinks he’s not gonna take it. Ultimately Keith accepts the offer and has Lance pull him up so he’s standing on his own two feet. Lance hands position to help Keith walk. With what strength Keith has left, he tries getting Lance away.

 

“I can walk.” Keith insists, his voice no better from before.

 

“You can barely stand on your own, you can’t _walk_ on your own. Alright, Keith? So, suck up your pride and let me help you.” Lance argues with Keith’s protest.

 

Keith wants to argue back, he really does. But he’s just so _tired_. He doesn’t respond but let’s Lance continue to help him. It takes longer than he’d like, but he makes it to the bed. From there Lance let’s him go on his own and Keith situates himself into the bed, once again facing the wall instead of Lance.

 

When he’s settled in Lance turns around and turns off the lights. He can still make out Keith’s figure and his rest, but doesn’t really pay mind to it. He’s about to alert Keith of where he’s going and what’s yet to come, but when he sees the shallow rise and fall of Keith’s body and hears the level breathing, he stops. Keith is asleep and Lance let’s him stay that way. He takes one more worrying glance at Keith before leaving the room and heading off to get the others. He doesn’t really help more than that and isn’t involved much with the recovery either. Perhaps he doesn’t give Keith the medicine, or bring his water and food, or place cold rags on his forehead, or bring in trash cans, maybe it’s that he did none of that. But, he knows, he helped Keith get better just as much as anyone else, and that, that is enough for him to sleep at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add at least a little lightness to all the angst and in order to do that I had to involve Lance and I know everyone in the fandom is all pissy over Lance being the comic relief, but face it, the dude is funny. I’m not downgrading his character, aight? I just wanted to lighten the mood slightly


	8. Concussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Life is fair, but not in the right way. Everyone gets the chance to suffer at seeing Keith, some more than others.

“‘Go to the Garrison.’ They said. ‘It'll be fun.’ They said. ‘Everything will be _fine_ .’ _They said._ Oh, yeah? Well, here were are, and everything is _not_ fine. We're trapped in a creepy Galra storage room, we don't have any communication to Coran or Allura, and Keith has a _God damn concussion_.” Lance began to panic, pacing back and forth. Their situation was bad and he wasn't good in situations like this. There wasn't much left to do.

 

“Lance, stop it.” Shiro ordered, gaining the attention of the blue paladin, “Sensitive to sound, remember?” Shiro referenced to the red paladin below him.

 

Keith was laid on the floor, his head in Shiro's lap for support. They took his helmet off in order to access the possible injuries, and boy were they bad. Pidge was currently trying to work the technology and get communication with Allura and Coran back in check. Hunk was acting as a Nurse, keeping Keith stable to the best of his ability and monitoring him and all his symptoms. Lance, well, he decided to panic.

 

“Sorry. Ok? Sorry.” Lance quickly apologized with a whisper and made his way over to the injured paladin. He looked to Hunk, “Any better?”

 

“Well, he's not worse?” Hunk offers on the table of positivity to which Lance accepts with a nod.

 

“Shiro! I'm gonna need that arm of yours!” Pidge yells from what control areas that can be accessed.

 

“Let's switch out.” Shiro taps Hunk with the back of his hand.

 

Hunk nods before acting. Shiro uncomfortably scoots back as Hunk slips in, placing Keith’s head in his lap. The movement earned a groan to hiss from Keith’s lips. Everyone frowned upon hearing it but didn’t mention it out loud. Lance assumed he’d be taking Hunk’s previous position as Nurse, but he really didn’t want to. He only knows so much.

 

“I want a new head.” Keith whined, keeping his eyes closed to avoid the almost nonexistent light in the room.

 

“Uh huh, and how are you gonna get that, buddy?” Lance jokes along, even if it wasn’t the joking time.

 

“Space Craigslist.” Keith adjusts himself and winces at the movement.

 

“Why Craigslist?” Hunk questions. There were far more reasonable and trustworthy websites, why this one?

 

“Slightly used but half the price.” Keith answer after a minor coughing fit erupts. Hunk smiles while Lance scoffs with light humor.

 

“I think I like concussed Keith better than normal Keith.” Lance comments.

 

“I think I like no Lance better than normal Lance.” Keith hoarsely responds before a rough cough emits, causing Hunk to reassuringly rub at his shoulder.

 

“Ok, so now that- _that_ was just rude.” Lance points at the Paladin laying down, not earning a reaction from him.

 

Keith knows that someone says something next. Perhaps it was Hunk, maybe Lance? He can’t really tell because the ringing in his ears has popped back in from its first appearance when he had his head smacked into the wall by that Galran soldier. With what colors he can make out the world seems to spin and he rolls his head, trying to balance it out but ultimately doing nothing so he closes his eyes and listens to the rusty bells chime against his skin. His head is starting to feel worse than before and he hates it. He feels like his head is between two walls that are slowly closing in together and they’ve reached a dangerous point. He just wants to focus his body on something else. He wants the pain to be anywhere but his head. Just anything to get rid of this terrible scratch against his brain. He feels the familiar vertigo wash over him but is lucky enough to be able to keep his lunch in.

 

“-eith? Hey, man?” A voice quietly starts drowning in as Keith knows this person is whispering, but it still feels like yelling to him. He groans at the sound as the ringing drains away while he comes back to the land of the living.

 

“Are you with us?” The voice asks again, to which Keith finds is Hunk. He looks up through squinted eyes to see Hunk hover above him. He doesn’t find the mental capacity to realize his head is resting in Hunk’s lap or Lance’s presence.

 

“What? What’s going on?” Keith whispers as everything feels dry and ashy against his words.

 

“You’ve got a concussion, man. We’re trying to contact Allura and Coran.” Hunk explains, slightly worried by the red paladins confusion.

 

“Mmm.” Keith hums a nod, “Who?”

 

“Allura and Coran, you remember, bud?” Hunk concerningly asks again with furrowed brows, staring at Keith’s closed eyes and resting head. All Keith does is hum a yes. No, he doesn’t remember but he can’t really process his own existence right now. He’s just kinda _there_ and it doesn’t even scare him, he succumbs to it. Although, it does scare Hunk, “Lance, he doesn’t _remember.”_

 

_“_ Calm down, man. It’s just the concussion talking.” Lance assures his best friend, not wanting him to panic “He’s just kinda disoriented right now, he’ll be fine.”

 

“Are you sure?” Hunk desire comfort as he’s worried about his friend. He worries about all his friends but even more so in such a terrible state.

 

“Yes, Hunk. I’m sure.” Lance chuckles, trying to lighten the mood. He doesn’t like seeing his friend so distraught, “We’ll put him in a pod and next thing you know he’ll pop out with his same brooding bad boy look he always has.”

 

“Right, right.” Hunk nods, attempting to calm himself down. He’s thankful for Lance as he’s so used To Hunk’s moments of panic. While Hunk does this Lance smiles at his friend and then takes a small look to Keith, his smile turns into a frown when he sees Keith starting to peacefully sleep.

 

“Hey, Keith. No.” Lance scolds, snapping his fingers. This alerts Keith into consciousness but not mental stability, “You can’t fall asleep, man. You gotta stay awake.”

 

“What?” Keith’s response threatens a slur but it’s not quite there yet. His eyes roll lazily as he can’t control much of what he does now, everything feels _off_.

 

“Awake. Alright?” Lance attempts to clarify.

 

“I…” Keith trails off, not entirely sure where he planned on taking that sentence so he gives up with quiet murmurs and slurred tones.

 

“I’ll take that as a, ‘Yes, Lance. I understand.’” Lance nods at his work, not really wanting to try and push any further.

 

“Guys, we’re in contact with Allura and Coran!” Pidge announces happily.

 

“Woo hoo!” Hunk and Lance cheer and high-five each other. This results in a painful groan from Keith, they immediately calm down, “Oh, sorry.” They both whisper.

 

Hunk sighs out with relief and tilts his head up, chuckling to himself. Lance is doing something similar as the whole experience just feels like some sick joke. Pidge smiles and continues to work with the technology. Shiro, on the other hand, leans against a wall as his Galra tech wasn’t needed any longer. He smiles and observes Keith, who somehow looks very comfortable and peaceful in Hunk’s arms. Shiro’s not used to seeing him so relaxed so he cherishes the moment as he never knows when he’ll get it again.

  
“We’ll go home, bud. Wherever that is, we'll go home. One day. I promise.” Shiro whispers. No one hears him but somewhere in the Universe he knows his message is sent and Keith understands that Shiro _always_ keeps his promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my recent chapters have been short. Thoughts? You want long chapter, short chapters, don’t matter, in between, give me a reference guys


	9. Fainting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith’s in an abusive relationship with food and needs someone to pull him from his own mind.

The act of eating caused Keith to feel mixed emotions. Truth be told, he wasn’t fond of it, but not for the reasons you’d think. It was inconvenient compared to his schedule. He needed time to train, plan, commute, and anything in between. Adding daily activities such as sleep, hygiene, and eating became a privilege. He refused to give up hygiene, as the possibility of becoming ill wasn’t a factor he could risk, he needed to continue on with his well-being. At first he gave up sleep. It wasn’t a lot, but it was enough. Instead of the typical 8 hours he got, he moved it down to 6 hours, and then 5 hours, and now he was functioning on 3 hours of sleep. If he gave up any more he might fall back in his plans, which he wasn’t Ok with. So, he gave up on eating. He first missed breakfast, which didn’t cause any concern amongst the others or even himself. Not many of them had the stomach to eat after waking up, and combining that with his hard work schedule, they figured he was sleeping in and allowed him to do so. He wouldn’t tell of what he actually did. Then, he gave up Dinner. It was a slow process as he lived off lunch and small snacks Hunk provided in-between. The others slowly grew concerned but kept their thoughts to themselves, as they didn’t want to upset him. But, all came crashing down since Keith has missed lunch the past two days. It’s been roughly 48 hours and the most he’s indulged is water. Adding his lack of rest with his malnourishment equaled an experienced Hell for Keith and all around him.

 

“Coran and I have been adjusting the simulator to accommodate your human features.” Allura points out, talking to the Paladins. Everyone was in a circle, placed as rank, which placed Keith between Shiro and Lance. He crossed his arms and continued on with his closed off persona. 

 

“How’s it going?” Shiro asks, indulged in the conversation unlike Keith.

 

He had stopped listening, and perhaps it was on purpose but perhaps not, he really couldn’t tell. The air seemed to leave his lungs as a bitter-sweet frosting coated his skin. It felt refreshing but at the same time concerning. The world turned slightly so he closed his eyes, allowing his senses to recognize the white noise around him. He could feel his body slowly start to sway, as if he were tired, but he knew he was far more than exhausted. He was  _ lost _ .

 

He opened his eyes, the world still spinning as he tried focusing his vision but his eyes slid across without his permission, trying to find comfort but ultimately getting none. He knew something was about to happen as his legs started to go stiff, or at least threatened to. He reached a hand out to whatever was closed to him, which was Lance’s shoulder. He gripped tightly as if his life depended on it. Lance turned his head, ready to yell and complain, but stopped at Keith’s state. So did everybody else.

 

“Keith?” Allura attempted to gain his attention. 

 

“Something’s not right.” Keith breathed out his words in whisps of vowels. 

 

With that statement he then proceeded to ruin himself once and for all. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as a small gasp heaved from his tainted lips. He knees gave out, bending to fall as his body went back and his vision black. He was out.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Shiro and Lance had both muttered, grabbing onto Keith’s arms in an attempt to break his fall as much as possible. They lowered themselves to the ground with him, laying him in to recovery position. He lay on his side with one leg bent. Lance took off his jacket and placed it under Keith’s head for support. Him and Shiro then sat back and looked at him as well as each other with worryingly glances.

 

“I’ll get a glass of water.” Hunk announces before running off, perhaps the most anxious of them all.

 

“And a cold rag.” Pidge adds in, going off with Hunk. Allura and Coran would stay incase they were needed as medical technology abroad the Castle was their specialty.

 

“Sorry, man.” Lance had quietly muttered, completely done with his own ignorance. The others didn’t need to ask as they knew what he meant. His statement directed towards Keith because they all  _ knew _ something was going on with Keith but did  _ nothing.  _ Now he was hurt and they could have done something.  

 

“Oh, my boy.” Coran shook his head, but not at Keith but himself and the others. His feelings relating to Lance’s, not distant cousins but brothers in thought. 

 

“Sometimes I swear you’re still 12.” Shiro mutters. In most given situations he'd be smiling as light humor traced his words, but it was all hollow now with a solemn look. He tends to forget how much Keith  _ hasn _ 't changed from the day he met him. He's grown in more way than one, but the same issues would always be there. 

 

“Got the rag.” Pidge announces, lightly jogging in to the room. Shiro nods a thank you and takes it into his own hands. He focuses back on Keith, as does everyone else, and lightly dabs the cold substance against Keith's head. It was a hopeful attempt to calm his body down and hurry up the process of him waking up.

 

Hunk came in only moments later, no words were exchanged as they were too busy focusing on Keith. He came in with three water pouches that Shiro sat aside for when Keith woke up. Now all they could do was wait, and most of them weren't really patient people.

 

They watch as Keith's arm slides along the floor and his legs fidget. His eyes are twitching and burrowing in confusion and desire. Everyone took note to the changes and became aware that he was waking up. They didn't say anything, not wanting to startle him. Luckily Shiro was right in front of him, ensuring a familiar face to be seen when he came to. But nothing they did could prepare either side for his reaction.

 

He had moved lazily, groaning here and there. Then his eyes slowly opened. Blinking once. Twice. Then he freaks out.

 

The suddenly closeness of people startled him as he lets out a gasp and pushed himself to scoot away from Shiro, who he hadn't processed the identity of yet. When he bumped in to Lance he only seemed to freak out more, pushing himself away from the group to stare at them with unfocusing dashing eyes of confusion and labored breathing. The others would typically be concerned had this not been a known common reaction, but they would continue with worrying.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy there, buddy. Easy.” Lance chuckles, not from humor but anxiety. He held his hands out as if to show Keith that he was safe and Lance had no intentions of harming him. Lance slowly inched his way over to Keith. 

 

After Lance's words, Keith started to snap back. His breathing had altered from panicked breathing to exhaustion. His attention seemed to focus as he let out a relieved sigh and rests his body, letting his head fall to the floor and an arm to cover his eyes. He scoffed at himself, feeling another pot of emotions.

 

“I pass out?” Keith asked for clarification. Lance was simply resting on the back of his legs, realizing his approach was no longer needed as the others made their way over, Shiro closest. 

 

“You passed out.” Shiro nods with his arms crossed, obviously not pleased with what had been going on because they didn't need an analysis for this.

 

“How long?” Keith was quick to ask questions. The others wanted to believe he was curious relating to his own health, but they knew it wasn't the case. He simply wanted to know how far behind on schedule he was or how inconvenient he was being. They struggled to answer.

 

“Few minutes.” Pidge responds for everyone. Keith just nods slightly at the information, slowly starting to catch his breath. Shiro decides to take this time for himself as no one else knows what to say.

 

“Keith, I-”

 

“Don't- Not now. Please.” Keith shakes his head before Shiro can even get that far in his conversation. He didn't need to, Keith knew him so well that he knew where he would be taking this and he knew he didn’t want to have to deal with it, not now at least.

 

“Fine.” Shiro’s attitude deflates as he accepts his surrogate brothers wishes. This doesn’t make the situation any less awkward though. Everyone had rushing thoughts that needed a break but were being denied access of a rest stop. They would be forced to settle with a more subtle approach, just switching out drivers was all.

 

“May I asses you, my boy?” Coran asks with a pleading look of his hopeful answer. His wisdom and innocence always gets the best of the others, Keith being no exception.

 

“Sure.” Keith deadpans, losing feeling in more than his fingertips as his nerves were buzzed. He moves his arm to look at the group above him. He sees that Shiro has his hand out and at first Keith only stares at the metal arm. He ultimately decides to grip tightly and allow Shiro to pull him to his feet. Shiro doesn’t let go of his hand. Instead, he pulls Keith in to a hug against his will but Keith finds that he doesn’t want to pull back, he just stands there and let’s Shiro.

 

“Give yourself a break. Please.” Shiro whispers his plea into Keith’s ear and the urgency causes Keith to freeze up with wide eyes. All he can do is nod at the words with silence. The desperation in Shiro’s voice broke Keith down, built him back again, and then tore away instead. He never wanted here his brother in that tone every again. So, he took a break.


	10. Damage To Vocal Chords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of all missing victims, only 24% make it past the 3 hour mark let alone 8 months. But then again, Keith wasn't just anyone, was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Modern AU, oops. You're gonna hate me for this one

It was a single text;  _ one  _ text that set off the firecracker that was Keith's disappearance. 

 

He was supposed to go to the Holt's place for homework, it was as simple as that. Shiro sent him a text, asking him if he got there safely.

 

15 minutes later, Shiro thought nothing of it.

 

30 minutes later, Shiro is assuming Keith is messing with him.

 

45 minutes later, Shiro is  _ hoping  _ it's a joke. 

 

1 hour later, he knows; Keith's _ missing _ . He calls up Matt to explain the situation and the two of them go to the Police Station. 

 

1.5 hours later, the two have spent what seems like forever answering questions. Pidge had relayed the information to the rest of the friend group.

 

2 hours later, they've sent out an Amber Alert for the 17 year old boy as well as a recovery team to scan the area. Lance, Hunk, Allura, and Romelle meet up at Pidge's house

 

2.5 hours later, They've covered almost 3 quarters of the area and have no leads. Allura and Romelle have worked through half a box of tissues.

 

3 hours later, the Police silently start to give up hope. Out of all missing victims under the age of 18, only 24% survive past the 3 hour mark. They don't tell Shiro this.

 

6 hours later, the officials have ceased the search until further details or leads are provided. Shiro ends up spending the night at the Holt's place. So does everyone else. No one says much.

 

1 week later, it's the talk of the town and the friend group is  _ sick  _ of it. They don't want to be reminded 24/7 that their best friend could likely be dead or worse.

 

2.5 weeks later, Lance breaks. He's been trying to pretend he doesn't care, him and Keith are rivals afterall. But he can't pretend any longer. Matt and Shiro have to hold him back from hurting himself or others.

 

3 weeks later, Pidge and Hunk both don't leave their rooms for the whole day. They've become numb to the World and don't want anything to do with it. The don't eat or move or talk or  _ live _ . It lasts a couple more days and the others have to interfere before their own minds end up being their demise. They had already lost one friend physically, they didn't need to lose two more mentally. The incident with Pidge and Hunk could argue to have been the worse because they were so numb that nothing could help.

 

1 month later, Shiro doesn't cry himself to sleep for the first time. Matt  _ does  _ cry himself to sleep for the first time.

 

2 months later, no one talks about it anymore. In fact, no one talks much in general. They can't handle the pain, the  _ sorrow _ .

 

6 months later, they haven't moved on. They'll never move on. Although, they've started to live a new type of normal. They act as usual with their bursting personalities but still whimper in the dark of the night.

 

8 months later, Shiro gets a phone call; they found him.

 

* * *

 

“We're only allowing family back, I'm sorry.” The Doctor informs the group. Everyone freezes for a moment as Shiro nods and turns to them.

 

“I'll go see him. Stay here.” Shiro plans out as everyone nods.

 

He faces the Doctor, silently letting him know that he's ready to see his brother. The rest of the group goes to anxiously sit in the waiting room.

 

The walk is solemn and Shiro will never forget it nor its feeling. How could he? He'll forever remember the 3 digit number engraved to his mind as his eyes scrape past the 207. He watches the Doctor very slowly and carefully open the door to the room, as if he needed to be cautious. This set Shiro off a little.

 

The Doctor went in first and Shiro followed behind. His breath hitches when he catches a look at Keith in the hospital bed when the Doctor moves. He looks  _ terrible. Broken.  _ It's a melting sight to see.

 

His hair is longer and cleanly washed to hang past his shoulder. Something in his cut tells him he didn't look this clean when he came in, and the actual figure would scare him.

 

Keith may have been pale and skinny before, but he was healthy and muscular. He hadn't a need to worry. Now Keith looked like a blanket of a skin over a skeleton at a science fair. It seemed  _ unreal _ , the color or his skin a ghostly white and face so thin.

 

The blanket stopped at his waist, but Shiro's not sure he'd want to see see the who picture. Keith's wearing a blue and white dotted gown to cover most of his chest. Shiro wants to see what's under, but knows he's not ready.

 

His face is perhaps the worst part. His left eye is slightly swollen with puffy purple and blue colors brushed against his skin. A patch of gauze is safely taped at the side of his neck and Shiro just wants to know  _ what happened _ . His lips are pale and cracked and pursed in to a thin line. Small bruises and cuts roam his face but ultimately the whole picture was broken by his eyes. They weren't what Shiro had remembered. He was used to the museum of art that Keith's eyes held. Van Gogh and Picasso hung up their greatest works in those eyes and Shiro would be lying if he said he didn't envy their beauty compared to his bland eyes. But now? Now it was different. The pictures were torn and painted across and lost all the meaning they once had. Van Gogh and Picasso would be disappointed to see this. Such a shame to lose a good museum, but everything needs a little remodeling every now and then.

 

Shiro is a few feet away from the bed, too afraid of getting closer to upset Keith because he doesn't know what he's been through but he knows it's traumatizing. Keith looks at him with those wide eyes and tilts his head, his eyes watering. Shiro can see him hold back tears and he wants to yell. All Keith tries to do is hide his emotions but now of all times he should let them out. He has every right to. 

 

“God, Keith.” Shiro whimpers as he covers his mouth with his hand as if it would conceal the truths, “Can I hug you?”

 

Keith lightly shakes his head no and Shiro nods in understanding back. This was going to be a journey for Keith and everyone else but no one would be able to heal if Keith wasn't. He goes on for light conversation.

 

“Everyone's missed you so much. It hasn't been the same without you.” Shiro comments, slightly worried when he gets no reaction from Keith but still holds his attention, “How are you feeling?”

 

He asks a light question and expects a light answer, but instead a receives  _ no _ answer. Shiro waits patiently for a response but when he realizes one  _ isn't _ coming he turns his attention to the Nurse, as if to ask why he won't respond. She sympathetically looks at him with sadness and Shiro already knows he won't like her words.

 

“He uh, he hasn't spoken since we brought him in. We were able to do a scan last night while he was asleep and the results came back this morning.” The moment takes a moment of silence before revealing the news, “His larynx has been removed.”

 

“Did  _ you _ guys remove it?” Shiro asks hopefully, with wide eyes.

 

“No, Sir. We're afraid his captors did it unprofessionally probably 2 or 3 months prior.” She informs him.

 

“What?  _ Why? Why  _ would they do that?” Shiro runs his hand through his hair, trying to understand what would make a person do such horrible things.

 

“The likeness is that he was making too much noise. If you'd like we can talk in the hall and I can inform you of his current state?” The Nurse offers, not wanting this conversation to happen in front of Keith and Shiro respected her greatly for that.

 

“I'd appreciate that.” Shiro nods before giving Keith one last worrying glance. He's so blank. Shiro can't read him. He used to know this kid like the back of his hand, but now? Now he didn't even recognize his eyes as his own. The times have changed. 

 

“We've been able to identify most of his injuries and treat most of them, but getting too close to him to still a risky take. Most of our treatment has been when he's asleep. We've recognized a severe malnourishment that we have an IV in for. We have treated the burns and cuts on his legs to the best of our ability along with his arms, although they were mostly alright. His torso is terrible. The wounds are severe and I think he's in too much pain to move. We're trying to give him morphine but most pain medications aren't mixing well alongside his nutrients.” She explains, both of them catching glances through the door window to make sure he's there because  _ wow, he's there. He's back _ .

 

“Can you- Can you tell me what they did to him?” Shiro asks anxiously. He has  _ so many _ questions and knows they all can't be answered at once but he wishes they could be.

 

“Are you sure you're ready for that, Sir?” She clarifies to which Shiro nods eagerly, “We still need clarification from Keith along with the captors to answer questions, but we can tell there's been severe physical, mental, and sexual abuse. We're not sure how bad the mental abuse is. Physically all of his wounds will be able to heal and he'll be able to function properly but left with a good amount of scars. We're testing him for any STI's right now.” She finally answers.

 

“Jesus Christ.” Shiro mumbles. He finds a chair behind him and falls back into it, running his hands through his hair with wide eyes and slight panic. There are far too many thoughts going through his mind and he couldn’t decide between deciphering them and ignoring them. It was a lot to take in and he felt at his limit but still, he  _ needed _ to know more, “Will he ever be able to talk? With speech therapy?” 

 

“I’m not sure. Without a larynx he’s unable to produce sound and we can’t do a transplant without assessing the damage done and so far it looks pretty bad.” She informs him. Shiro feels like he can’t breath. After all this time he  _ finally  _ gets his brother back and he still feeling alone. He still feels like he’s searching for that crazy little kid that rare smiles lit up the room like nothing else. To make Keith laugh was to win the lottery. He wouldn’t trade it for anything else. He just wants to hear Keith laugh. That’s all. He misses it. He misses the rasp tone to his voice that somehow felt like soft dots against his skin, so smooth. His eyes squinted and cheeks flushed, reminding Shiro how  _ young  _ he really is. It reminds him that he’s the older brother and his job is to protect this kid and he failed. He’s supposed to be the translator for Keith’s life choices, but he couldn’t even do that. So much has been broken and torn beyond repair, but above it all he only wished for a single thing. If he could have one wish in the world he wouldn’t wish for money or peace or fame, no, he wouldn’t wish for any of that. He wished he could just see his brother laugh one more time.

 

He’d soon find that his wish never got granted.


	11. Coughing Up Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war everything was supposed to be good and happy. Keith didn’t really get his wish, but then again, who else was there to blame but himself?

“Shiro's looking for you, ya know?” A voice suddenly blurted out. Keith turns around from the concrete edge he's sitting on to see Lance walking over. He doesn't react at the taller boy, simply turns back around and takes a drag from the cigarette between his fingers. Lance takes a seat beside him, “He's worried.”

 

Keith takes a good moment to blow the smoke out from his lungs and into the air and watch it fade away, “You found me. Why don't you go report back to hin?” Keith mocks through his voice, not looking at Lance.

 

“I was hoping you'd come with me.” Lance admits his plan.

 

All Keith does is lightly chuckle before taking another drag, shaking his head. _‘Wishful thinking, Lance. Wishful thinking.’_ He says to himself as he blows the smoke away. Lance takes note to this, obviously not pleased.

 

“Why'd you start again?” Lance questions, motioning to the cigarette between Keith's fingers. Everyone in the friend group is aware Keith has had problems with smoking at some time, but had been assured that the habit was no longer. Keith scoffs to himself and slightly at Lance's question.

 

“Start?” Keith questions as he flicks the ashes off the butt of his cigarette and watch them drop the 15, maybe 20 feet below his feet. He wasn't on a bridge, simply the edge of some concrete above a creek, “I never stopped.”

 

“But- I thought you said-” Lance starts.

 

“I know what I said.” Keith informs Lance, always one step ahead of him, that boy. It wasn't the fact that Keith had still been smoking that bothered Lance, it was the lies. Keith lied knowingly of the effects. How did everyone not notice? He must've hidden it so well. Which meant he _really_ didn't want them finding out. Why? All they wanted to do was help.

 

“Who knows about this?” Lance starts asking, wondering if he can get information from anyone else since Keith would be of no help.

 

“I do.” Keith deadpans.

 

“I know you do, dumbass. Besides you.” Lance isn't amused by the answer.

 

“You do.” Keith answers stupidly again before blowing watching the smoke drift from his lips.

 

Lance sighs, “Anyone who didn't find out _today_?”

 

“There's this nest with baby birds that hatched a few weeks ago. They know.” Keith shrugs through his response, pointing off in to the distance, referencing at the birds.

 

Keith goes to place the cigarette between his lips when suddenly Lance leans over and grabs it from his hands. Keith is baffled with shock and he turns to the boy.

 

“What the hell, Serrano?” Keith exclaims. He watches as Lance drops it down to the creek and far from the two of them. He seems satisfied with his work. Keith just shakes his head with disapproval, “You owe me 30 cents.”

 

Keith shrugs as he reaches into his pocket to grab his pack. Before he can even take a cig out Lance is already in action as he grabs the box and throws it _too_ to the creek.

 

“What the fuck, Lance?!” Keith yells at him, “That was a new pack. Now you owe me $6.03.”

 

“I'm not paying you to die faster.” Lance argues back, getting loud.

 

“Why not?!” Keith yells back, “It'd be worth the show, right? The story? Isn't that all you care about, Lance? The _experience_. The _entertainment_. Come one, come all! Watch the pathetic fag with the messed up head try and make it through the day!” He throws his arms up and adds emotion in to his voice, “I'm not some twisted sitcom, Lance! I'm not a conversation starter! I'm just- I'm just...I'm just nothing.” Keith began to come to a conclusion as he bowed his head with fear and shame. Lance saw the pain in this lid and put his hand on his back for comfort. Before he could speak, Keith pushed him off, “No! Just- Leave me alone, Lance.” Keith rushes to stand up and slowly begins walking away, “And don't try finding me again.”

 

He gets no more than ten feet before Lance's words stop him, “I was never looking in the first place.”

 

“Then what _were_ you doing?” Keith whispers, not daring to look back.

 

“Nadia wanted me to check on the birds. She thinks they're hurt because they're in a nest and not a house.” Lance admits, relating his story to his silly niece who simply didn't understand.

 

When Lance doesn't get a response he looks over to Keith. He's confused when he sees the older boy leaning against a tree for support, as if standing was difficult. Despite their arguments and how _angry_ Lance was feeling, he didn't want to be responsible for Keith's poor mental health.

 

“Keith?” Lance attempts to grab his attention as he begins to slowly stand up. He sees Keith stumble to stay standing and rushes over to keep him up. The moment he has Keith in his grasp Keith gives us trying anymore. He goes limp in Lance's arms with a groan, “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy, there.”

 

Lance falls back against another tree and slides down with Keith limp in his arms. Before he can try and determine the problem Keith starts hacking violently. Lance would typically rub circles on his back as he would do for anyone in this situation, but he had frozen once he saw the dark crimson red dripping from the edges of his lips.

 

Lance doesn't remember what he did next or how he did it, but suddenly a sweet voice was speaking next to his ear.

 

“911, what's your emergency?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a short ass chapter, sorry, buds. After I’m done with all these I’ll pick a few and maybe go in to depth and make em their own stories, maybe this will be one of em. Y’all just gotta tell me which ones


	12. Hallucinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is poisoned, causing him violent hallucinations. The others are able to snap him out of it, but at what cost?

“This sucks!” Lance exclaims with a whine as the team trudges through a forest of wayward vines and branches.

 

“Shut up, Lance.” Keith deadpans from his position in the front of the line, cutting himself through whatever was in the way with his Bayard. The others followed behind, obviously bored with the mission. In order to reach the distress call they had to maneuver through a maze of vines and branches and trees because it was too small for their lions to make through without doing more damage than necessary. Nonetheless, this was their job and they did it the best.

 

They found their way into a new part of the forest. There were less trees and more bushes of purple flowers. Lance couldn't help but keep his eyes on the flowers more than the mission. His eyes beamed when a comparison came to mind.

 

“Hey, guys! These flowers look like the scilla peruvianas back in Cuba!” Lance exclaims, his Spanish accent cracking through only slightly. Everyone stopped to look back and smiled, except Keith that is. Lance picked a few flowers as did Hunk, Pidge, and Allura.

 

“These are similar to the nature life on Altea. The veneloz was the name of it, I believe.” Allura beamed too, at the memory of her home planet she missed so much.

 

“C'mon guys. That's enough.” Keith orders from his isolated position away from them. The others don't even bother looking back as they brush him off.

 

“We have time, Keith. I just wanna grab a few more.” Pidge suggests and then does as was explained.

 

Suddenly they hear a blaster firing up and beam into the woods. They look towards the cause of the sound and face Keith. His breath is slightly labored and eyes wide with the blaster still in aim and slowly falling down. The others look in complete confusion.

 

“What the hell was that for, man?” Lance exclaims, not understanding his leader's response.

 

“I uh- I thought I saw something.” Keith replies but keeps his focus on his aimless target. 

 

“Whatever.” Lance mumbles before picking a few more flowers. He opens his mouth to explain how they're almost done but is interrupted by a shot being fired over his shoulder. He shoots up, mortified and turns around at Keith, “What the hell?! That could've hit me!”

 

Lance scolded him as the others looked at him angrily as well. Their furrowed brows softened when they saw the lost expression Keith had. His eyes were glossed over without a presence and breath definitely labored as sweat slowly began its pour. When he didn't respond, let alone seem to make an attempt at responding, the team take a different approach.

 

“Keith, what is it?” Allura questions as all of them slowly edged towards him with cautious steps. 

 

Suddenly Keith takes out his Bayard to form his sword. He begins swinging and slicing the thin air, not aiming or hitting anything. Although, his eyes said  _ survival _ but they didn't believe them. 

 

“Keith, buddy!” Hunk exclaims, hoping to reach the black paladin. 

 

“Calm down, Keith!” Pidge also made an attempt. 

 

During his rage he managed to snap branch and send it wayward. The broken wood scraped against the open skin suit of his shoulder and made a clean scrape against it, immediately beginning to bleed. But he didn't stop. He didn't wince or acknowledge it. He kept going. The others needed to stop this before someone got hurt, because it was obvious he wasn't stopping.

 

“Keith, stop!” Lance attempted an approach but deemed it useless as Keith was too far gone in his own head. They would have to come up with another approach. 

 

Pidge saw it. It happened all at once but lasted far too many steps. How had no one seen this before? After crushing a flower, purple dust filled the gloves only slightly, seeming like pollen. After letting the dust fall through the gloved fingers it was apparent that if  _ wasn't _ pollen. 

 

Purple. Purple. Purple. 

 

_ Purple _ .

 

_ Galra.  _ Keith was half Galra and this planet hadn't been invaded in the whole 10,000 years. It definitely wasn't coincidence. There was a reason no Galran soldier made it to their home: they never survived long enough. 

 

“We need to get him away from the flowers.” Pidge quietly whispers.

 

“Hmm?” Hunk and the others share a confused look.

 

“The flowers, they're poisoned.” Pidge responds and stays focused on Keith if anything changes.

 

“But how come we're fine?” Lance debates.

 

“We're not Galran.” Pidge finally answers and everyone finally gets it, “There's only one way we're gonna be able to snap him out of it and it's likely someone  _ will  _ get hurt. So, who wants to be the distraction?” Everyone looks to Lance.

 

“C'mon!” Lance exclaims, throwing his hands up. Their eyes told him this wasn't a debatable topic, “Whatever. Just- don't mess this up.” 

 

Everyone nods as Lance gets ready. He slowly edges his way towards Keith until he's in a decent range. His hands were originally in a stance of intended calming sensation but had formed in to a fighting stance. 

 

“Keith? Hey?” Lance tries getting his attention. This must've done  _ something _ as Keith turns around. It's not distinguishable if his attention is on Lance but it's apparent that it's ranged near him.

 

Keith starts to charge at Lance, obvious intentions of harm but Lance couldn't hurt a teammate. Lance blocked and pushed and punched with all the force he had inside him, begging for the others to hurry. 

 

Lance and Keith pushed against each other, both holding on to Keith's sword but aiming different directions. From the corner of his eye he could see Hunk and Allura creeping up from behind, obviously in the position to hold Keith down until Pidge could activate the disabling sensors. Keith must've sensed something behind him as he pushed through diagonally, making it through Lance. 

 

I slight gash is make in the open skin suit area of Lance's shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain, immediately grabbing for his shoulder with a winced expression. 

 

During the time after, Keith allowed his bayard to fall and grabbed at his blade. Although, the quick movement had messed him up, causing him to stumble. He tripped and fell face first, but it wasn't exactly the fall that hurt him, it was the  _ landing _ . 

 

For just a moment, while the hot pain sears inside him, he thinks he can hear the sound of his teammates voices. For a moment he gains awareness but is quickly lost in it when he takes a breath. 

 

He's back on the dry planet with the ashy air and deteriorating view. He anxiously looks around and sees the hooded figure running towards him once again. He tries to move but is in far too much pain, all he can do it watch.

 

He squeezes his eyes shut, accepting his fate when it  _ doesn't come _ . He cautiously and slowly opens his eyes and looks around, his breath heavy and chest heaving. He absently realizes that he's no longer on the ashy planet. No, he's now if the forest he travelled in when he first arrived at the planet. Allura and Pidge hover over him with concerned looks.

 

“What-?” Keith trails off, overwhelmed by everything he's absorbing. 

 

“Keith? Are you with us?” Pidge asks, hopeful eyes. Keith focuses on the green paladin but doesn't comprehend the words. He's so confused. Nothing made sense.

 

“Is he aware?” Lance asks from behind the group, putting pressure against his wound with some gauze Pidge supplied him with. 

 

“I think so.” Pidge squints, trying to get a better diagnosis but still lost in finds. 

 

“What's going on?” Keith asked, slowly finding his words to match his mind but the world still blurred. There was a line between reality and mentality and he was flirting with it.

 

“We think you were poisoned, man.” Hunk explains with a solemn expression as the experience was emotional.

 

Keith nods blankly and then tries to sit up. When he makes his attempt to push off the ground a sharp pain spears through his abdomen. He cries out and falls back to the ground, grabbing at the area of pain. He pulls back his hands to see that they are covered in blood, and rightfully so as a gash representing a hole took up part of his skin. He looked back up at the group with wide eyes.

 

“Then how did  _ this _ happen?!” Keith exclaims, scared and confused as usual. 

 

“Calm down, Keith. We are able to provide an explanation.” Allura held out her hands in a manner of motioning for him to calm down.

 

“The poison affected your brainwaves and neurotransmitters, causing your senses to go haywire.” Pidge explains after pushing the glasses to set better. Keith provides an obviously extremely confused look to which Lance explains.

 

“You were tripping, man.” Lance simplifies. Keith then notices the injury Lance beholds and worries further.

 

“Were you poisoned too?” Keith asks, just wanting answers.

 

“No, I uh- I got hit.” Lance awkwardly nods for his answer.

 

“There are soldiers around here?” Keith looks around, trying to find the crack in his previous observations. 

 

“No, there aren’t.” Pidge answers with a sad look. Keith stares at the look and starts to place the pieces together. Only the eyes of the green Paladin would tell him of such horrors. His worst nightmare has come true. God, he hoped he was dreaming.

 

“No, I didn’t.” Keith shakes his head and watches no one deny with him, “Oh God, I  _ did _ .” Keith bows his head and darts his eyes, trying to find what the next steps will be.

 

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s fine, man. I’m fine.” Lance quickly interjects, kneeling beside Keith. Somewhere in the back of Lance’s mind he felt bad for having this happen, but he knew none of it was his fault. Nonetheless, he’d care a portion of the burden that is responsibility.

 

“Bullshit, Serrano. You’re injured.” Keith nods toward the shoulder that Lance holds tenderly. Lance glances at it and then back at Keith.

 

“Listen, bud. You’re no better, alright?” Lance nods towards the gash in Keith’s abdomen that he holds with shaking hands, stained with the crimson color, “How about we get you fixed up first?” Lance smiles.

 

Keith takes a glance at the others, looking for clarification that Lance was wasn’t out of his mind as well. Allura and Pidge nod but it isn’t until Hunk gives him a smile does he believe the words. Hunk’s smile is wide and welcoming, softening all of Keith’s worries. At the look he sighs out in relief and lays back against the floor again, accepting of the facts.

 

This was a blessing disguised as a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, been busy. Anyways, Ima try writing longer chapters. Let me tell you, the disassociation chapter is LONG. 
> 
> Figured I’d try a little question shit:
> 
> How many languages do you know and how do you know them?
> 
> Ex:   
> My Response: I know English because I live in an English speaking household. I also know ASL because my best friends are deaf and I’ve known them since I was little.


	13. Appendicitis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith’s appendix is on the verge of bursting and the team has to find out a way to remove it with alien technology and no human natured hospitals.

At first he thought it was just a bug. He had lost his appetite and felt nauseous almost all morning. The others would make jokes that he was pregnant or that it was ‘that time of the month’ but he would just push them off. 

 

Although, by the time it got to mid afternoon he knew this was something much worse. His symptoms were becoming more severe and noticeable and unrecognizable to his own eyes. It felt like someone was pushing down on his lower abdomen slowly but roughly and now matter what he did he couldn’t lessen it. The nausea got worse. He was burning up. Something wasn’t right and  _ someone _ needed to know about it.

 

He stumbled out of his room in his jeans, boots, and black T-shirt. He was burning up but didn’t want to go unpresentable. He leaned against the hallway walls for support as the world seemed to tilt, but he could gain stability quickly. With one hand on the wall and the other holding his stomach he managed his way down the hall.

 

The first door he came across gave him access to the lounge area. He managed to the doorway and leaned against the opening. Upon the sound two sets of eyes looked back at him. Hunk and Allura were discussing Altean and Earthling dishes along with translated recipes. There smiles dropped when they saw Keith.

 

“Keith? What is the matter?” Allura quickly asks.

 

“You look  _ awful,  _ buddy.” Hunk points out.

 

“Sick.” Keith manages to get out one word before the fever takes over. A cold chill forces its way down his spine, but seems to heat him up more. The pressure that was once lightly on his abdomen had turned into a knife being plunged and turned inside him. All he could do was gasp and drop to the floor.

 

“Whoa there!” Hunk exclaims. He is quick to hop out from the couch and manage his way to Keith. He holds Keith in his arms, getting a better look at how  _ wrecked _ he looked. His skin was burning up and sweating profusely. His body shivered slightly and hands shook. His eyes barely managed to stay open, but squinted to stay as long as possible. Allura was by his side before leaning down the hall to yell.

 

“Coran! We need your help!” Allura calls for the more advanced man. Within second he is down the hall, almost sliding and falling at the turn before sprinting down to the Princess.

 

“What is it, Princess?” Coran eagerly inquired. Allura nods to the two boys on the floor and Coran is surprised. The red Paladins health had seemed low this morning but didn’t seem  _ this  _ bad, “Quick, let’s get him to the med bay.”

 

Keith knew he was being lifted by the sudden rush of gravity and jab to his gut. He groans weakly and winces hard. The trip to the med bay is quick but mostly filled with pain by the movement. Hunk apologizes profusely but Keith can’t respond. The dashing walls and lights distract his thoughts. He just wants something to get rid of this terrible pain he was in.

 

He is grateful when they make it to the bay. Being laid on the bed wasn’t exactly the best transition but the soft foundation allowed him to find a sliver of comfort. He would take what he would get. His senses started to do their job once again as they didn’t need to focus on the pain.

 

“What’s going on?” A voice is heard from the entrance. Keith rolls his head to see the other three Paladins entered the room with furrowed brows. Shiro is quick to stand beside Keith, looking over him for any indication as to what was going on. Pidge and Lance follow close behind, looking to the best of their ability.

 

“We are not sure.” Allura anxiously announces, fidgeting slightly as Coran begins to set up Keith to a monitor. 

 

“What happened?” Shiro insists. Pidge manages through to get a better look at Keith, slowly figuring out the problem.

 

“I don’t know! Allura and I were in the lounge and Keith came in looking  _ awful  _ and then collapsed. He’s burning up.” Hunk explains all that he knows, catching the others up. Pidge took a quick glance at the hand gripped around Keith’s abdomen and the flushed expression on his face.

 

“Oh, shit.” Pidge exclaims with wide eyes. The others turn around, Shiro not even bothering to shame with the language.

 

“What? What is it?” Lance quickly asks before anyone else.

 

“His appendix. It’s his appendix.” Pidge looks up at the others after saying the last sentence, analyzing their reactions. Keith seems too out of it to realize. Everyone hits a moment of understanding and immediate concern as Allura and Coran look ever further confused.

 

“I don’t understand.” Coran interjects. Lance is quick to respond.

 

“It’s an internal organ in the lower right abdomen. Organs, remember? Parts of the human body that help everything else function.” Lance references to the small crash course he introduced the aliens to.

 

“What is this  _ appendix’s  _ function?” Allura asks.

 

“We don’t actually know. It’s just kinda there.” Lance reveals, not really helping much so Hunk decides to take over.

 

“Point is, his appendix got infected and  _ burst, _ or is about to, so we gotta get it  _ out _ of him. Like,  _ now,  _ guys.” Hunk anxiously insists and reminds.

 

“How do we do that?” Coran asks, eager to begin.

 

“We just have to make a small incision and removing the virus should be simple.” Shiro explains.

 

“I do believe that will cause Keith pain, am I correct?” Corona points out. The others go slightly white at the realization that Alteans don’t feel pain at the same degree as humans and how this may be a problem.

 

“Do you guys have something we can numb him with?” Pidge suggests.

 

“But if we do that then he’s gonna have to stay  _ awake _ .” Hunk worries immediately.

 

“It’s our only option. We’re on a time limit here, guys.” Pidge goes on to reinforce the idea. The others glance at Keith once more, watching him wince in pain. They turn to the aliens and allow Shiro to call the orders.

 

“Alright, let’s do this. As a team. We’re gonna need all hands on deck.” Shiro announces as the others nods, “Coran, you’ll help me with the procedure. Pidge, you’re monitoring his vitals. Allura, you’re gonna help us with supplies. Hunk and Lance, I need you guys to keep him calm.” 

 

Everyone had their respected role and wasted no time to get started. Through kind gentle words Shiro was able to get Keith to sit up just enough so they could remove his shirt. They set up a divider between his chest using a clipped cloth in order to prevent him to visualizing what was going on, ensuring he wouldn’t panic. Pidge sat in a chair at the end of the bed with a computer, analyzing all possible vitals and meanings. Allura was finishing up apply an antiseptic and numbing medication. Upon finishing Coran and Shiro looked up at each other. This was the moment. Shiro looked over to Lance and Hunk as they made attempts to converse with Keith. Hunk looked at him and gave a nod. 

 

“Allura, can you hand me that.” Shiro whispers, not to overpower the conversations with Keith, and points to the scalpel-like tool. Allura nods and carefully hands Shiro the instrument. 

 

Shiro grips the tool tightly, afraid that his hands might shake, but he surprisingly works well under pressure. The sharp ended point hovers over the marked part of Keith's skin they had outlined prior. It was a single line, that's all he had to do. Not too deep, but not too shallow. They had numbing medication and antiseptic, but they didn't have any anticoagulants, meaning Keith could easily bleed out if they weren't careful. Keith's life rest in Shiro's hands.

 

Shiro shakes his head, not wanting to hold it off any longer. With a sigh he begins and pushes the tool into Keith's skin. Lance and Hunk watch Keith closer than ever, looking for any signs of him being in pain. His eyebrows furrowed and he shifted slightly but showed no other signs other than discomfort. The two bit their lips anxiously. Shiro didn't pay any mind, too induldged with his assignment. 

 

Shiro hated the feeling. He hated how it was difficult to penetrate the first layer but easier after that. He hated the paper like shredding feeling he got when he pulled down. When be pulled back he felt a bit of relief not only at the release but the outcome. It was deep enough for them to visually see the end of the intestines but shallow enough to where there was minimal bleeding. Allura dabbed a gauze to clear of any escaping blood and the whole room seemed to have allowed themselves to breath once again. They felt as if they were holding their breath the whole time, and perhaps they were.

 

Coran applied light pressure on both sides in order to ensure the visuals were more accessible. Shiro nodded pointed to the tweezers next to Allura, he didn't have the energy to speak. Allura understands his needs and hands it to him. Shiro begins the next part, the most crucial part.

 

He lightly moved tissue in order to find the appendix. It branches off at the end of the intenstines so it shouldn't be too hard to find, but they were on a time table right now. 

 

He smiles lightly when he finds it. Allura takes this opportunity to use the gauze once more, making it easier for Shiro. He carefully grips the end and pulls lightly so he can cut through the end. It takes a little more time than he'd like, but being cautious was number one.

 

Once he's claimed it he uses the tweezer to keep the other end closed and placed the end in a small dish Allura held out. The hard part was over, all that was left was to stitch him up. 

 

“Pidge, vitals?” Shiro asks before starting.

 

“Normal. His heart beat and temperature is elevated lightly, but that's probably the fever.” Pidge announces, looking through more files. Shiro nods and begins to finish off the procedure. 

 

Shiro places the scalpel down and Allura hands him the tools used for stitching. Thankfully these stitches seem to resemble those of dissolving ones back on Earth, so removal isn't something they have to worry about. 

 

He easily but carefully sews the cut off potion of the intestine and then begins to work on the main incision. Roughly one-fourth through the stitching Keith begins to shift again. Although, this time he doesn't stop. Alas, Shiro continues. Keith only resists more. 

 

“Keith, man. Calm down.” Lance places a hand on Keith's bare shoulder, slightly frowning at the heat it emmitted. 

 

“You're fine, Keith. You're fine. Just a little bit longer.” Hunk encouraged with sweet words, but it ultimately wouldn't matter, because the truth had already become apparent.

 

The numbing medication was waring off. 

 

“Shiro,” Pidge starts, simply trying to inform him.

 

“I know.” Shiro says back quickly, keeping his attention on the stitching. He was half way through now. Only a few more left. 

 

As Shiro tied off one stitch, only having a few more left, he pulled a little bit too tight and this didn't go unnoticed by Keith. The red paladin groaned in pain with a threanening scream scratching at his throat. His body hunched forward but Lance's hand kept him back. Keith was obviously very much aware now. He looked up at Hunk and Lance with confused and worrying eyes. Hunk looked anxious in general while Lance looked anxious for Keith. Not the caring type of anxiety, the worrying of ones actions. 

 

“What the hell is going on?” Keith breathed out, starting with labored breathing and sweaty skin. His voice was hoarse but quickly cleared. Lance and Hunk were about to answer but Keith didn't have the will to listen. Be felt something sharp poke and penetrate his abdomen and he yelped with pain. He tried moving away from the scource of pain, trying to scoot away, but Lance was quick. He held down Keith's shoulders in an attempt to keep him from moving. The others could worrying about his legs and waist.

 

“Keith, calm down, please.” Lance gets as he looks his teammate in the eyes. Keith looks back with wide eyes, his body burning with pain. He wanted to trust Lance, but he wanted to pain to stop as well.

 

“What is happening, Lance?” Keith huffs out once again.

 

“Appendicitis. We have to remove your appendix. We're almost done, just please hold on, man. You need to stay still.” Lance begs once again, not wanting this situation to turn more into a mess than it already is. 

 

Keith opens his mouth to speak but instead hissing in pain when he feels another tug and pull if his skin. His nerves felt like the embodiment of heat and he felt the urge to cry, but didn't have to energy. He gasps large breaths, trying to calm himself down but finding it difficult. 

 

“Just one more, Keith.” Hunk points out as caught a small glimpse, not being able to stomach much more than that.

 

Keith gripped his hands into fists as the last stitch was provided. His teeth bared and he muffle a scream into a grunt mixed with a groan. He couldn't tell if the condensation on his face was tears or sweat, but he didn't care. Lance reassuringly squeezed Keith's shoulder, regretting putting them there in the first place as he knew feeling Keith shake under his palms would haunt him tonight. Hearing Keith's quiet pleas and whimpers would haunt them all for a while. But nothing would compare to the nightmares Keith would earn.

 

“Done. There, we’re done. You’re fine, buddy.” Shiro places the tools down and immediately removed the border to catch a glimpse at his surrogate brother. Keith’s fists loosened and his face smoothed out but eyes stay closed. His breathing was labored only lightly and his skin covered in glistening sweat. Shiro watched his chest heave up and down and smiled. Keith was breathing. He was alive. He was going to be Ok.


	14. Food Poisoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith learns that he probably shouldn’t take samples if he doesn’t know what they are, but he’d do it all again if it meant he’d see his friends smile.

“Keith!” A voice yells from outside his rooms door. He looks up from he lay against his bed, reading some Altean book. Hunk welcomes himself inside with the brightest smile Keith’s ever seen, then again he wasn't one to experience happiness much. His eyes wide with interest as he allows Hunk to speak, “I just made this weird goop thing with ingredients I found in a storage room, would you be willing to try it?”

 

Typically, under any other circumstance, Keith would say no to anyone else. But, this was Hunk. The amount of excitement he portrayed and the energy that beamed off of him was too much. Keith just couldn’t refuse. He shrugs aimlessly and sets his book down.

 

“Sure.” He deadpans, straightening his position to prepare for the food. Hunk smiles brighter - if even possible - and makes his way over to Keith, still wearing his apron. He holds a bowl full of purple liquid that looks similar to mush. It doesn’t look appeasing but it smells oddly appetizing. 

 

Keith takes the bowl from Hunk and looks back up at him, watching Hunk’s eager eyes. He nods with pursed lips and places his attention back on the bowl. Slowly he grabs the spoon and shifts the food around a bit. He deems his examination enough and spoons a small amount onto the utensil. He hesitantly but eventually brings it to his mouth and takes it in, immediately swallowing before he can taste. Nonetheless, he gets an aftertaste.

 

He wants to say that it tastes great. This is  _ Hunk’s  _ food. Everything he makes is perfect no matter what. But, this wasn’t the case. It had texture similar to the mushy brown part on a banana and tasted like the smell you recieve post-rainstorm. It wasn’t pleasant but he stomached it down and took a few more bites. He then handed the bowl back to Hunk with a nod. Hunk looked at him with a wide smile, awaiting a review. It takes Keith a moment to understand what exactly it is that he wants.

 

“Oh! Yeah, it was- it was great! Can’t wait to have this at Dinner tonight, Hunk.” Keith pulls of as much of a genuine response as he can. Do to the fact that he rarely shows emotions, even the slightest affects the other. In this case, Hunk had no indication of his false truth.

 

“Thanks, Keith! You’re a life-saver!” Hunk exclaims, happily managing his way from the room with glee. Keith nods as he watches the yellow paladin leave his room. He has the intentions of resuming his book and retreating to his laid-back position, but the pit in his stomach wouldn’t let him. It was as if the mush had solidified on its way down and was pulling his body towards the floor. He decided to let it set and then resume his activity. Poor decision on his part.

 

* * *

 

“Where’s Keith?” Shiro asks, looking up from his seat and counting the others. He was immediately aware of the red paladins absence. The others didn’t bother paying much mind to him and continued on with whatever they were talking about or doing. Coran made his way behind Shiro to place his plate down like he had done with the others and took his turn to respond.

 

“I’m sure he’s on his way. Just busy at the louie.” Coran answers for the others, relieving some stress and worry off of Shiro’s shoulder as he nodded and relaxed. Coran turned to get the other side of the table and stopped, “Ah, speak of the Devil. Here he comes.” Coran smiles, knowing this pleases Shiro.

 

The others watch as the ravenette manages his way down the hall and into the dinning room. He takes his seat by Shiro without a word to say. It doesn’t look his best, per se, but he looks manageable. His eyes droop and skin pales against the air with a ghostly wisp. The bags under his pupils seem to carry the weight of the world. A few stray coughs manage their way from his lungs but he still acts as if nothing is different.

 

“Ah, welcome to the land of the living, Sleeping Beauty.” Lance jokes at Keith’s appearance, as to be expected. Keith just groaned a response, already annoyed by Lance’s comments. Shiro decides to take a kinder approach.

 

“Are you feeling Ok?” Shiro questions. He reaches to feel at Keith’s forehead but Keith flinches away. Shiro understands and respects Keith’s request and stays in his space.

 

“I’m fine, just a little under the weather.” Keith insists, sounding congested in his tone.

 

“Perhaps we should have Coran check you out? Just to be safe?” Allura suggests in a caring manner. Keith looks up at her and like before can’t bare the kindness in the eyes. He quietly nods his head before slowly standing up, pushing his chair back. Shiro gets up as well, obviously planning on going with him. He reaches for Keith’s arm in an attempt to keep him stable, but Keith protests.

 

“I can do it myself.” Keith pushes him off, but Shiro’s arms land on him once again. This time Keith doesn’t protest as a coughing fit erupts from his lips. It takes its toll on his body, taking complete control. He started to aim his body towards the ground, but Shiro was already on it. He held an arm in front of Keith, keeping him stable and slowly lowering him to the floor through his coughing fit. Keith is on his hands and knees as his body heaves to clear his throat. Shiro keep a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder.

 

“C’mon, Keith. Let’s get you to the med bay.” Shiro sweetly urges close to Keith so he isn’t bothered by any loud sounds.

 

“I just need some rest.” Keith is persistent with his false claims.

 

“You sound like a 90 year old chain-smoker. You need more than rest.” Lance comments, earning a few glares from the others that he ignores. 

 

Keith nods and allows Shiro to help him to his feet. He sways a bit but stands his ground confidently. He continues to insist that he can walk on his own, but Shiro still offers to carry him one way or another. After agonizingly trudging their way up a few steps and out of the dining hall, Keith gives in.

 

Shiro smiles at his validity and carefully has Keith placed on his back, as if this were a fun piggyback ride. Shiro holds him up from his thighs with him limp and sweaty body laying against him. His arms hang out, moving with Shiro’s legs in sync. His head rest against a shoulder with eyes half-closed. He just wanted to sleep, was that too much to ask for?

 

Upon arriving at the med bay, Shiro places Keith down onto a bed and steps away, allowing Coran to do his work. Him and Allura begin setting up technology that probably only Pidge understood. Soon a slightly quickened heartbeat comes up along with other symbols and colors they don't recognize. Coran places an IV in Keith's arm, not earning much of a reaction of out him. 

 

“What's that for?” Lance questions, regretting not taking the medical history course his second semester. 

 

“Until we can figure out what's causing Keith to act this way, I've placed an IV to transport enough nutrients into his body to keep his levels stable.” Coran explains simple enough for Lance to comprehend. Lance nods, allowing Coran to continue, “Thankfully we gathered DNA samples of each of you prior to battles. We'll take a sample for Keith now and compare it to the other.”

 

“We're gonna need as much help as we can get.” Allura points out.

 

“Should we take shifts watching Keith?” Pidge suggests.

 

“That would be a splendid idea, Pidge. Shiro, would you like to take the first shift?” Allura knows the leader all too well and his relationship with the red paladin.

 

“Please. Thank you, Princess.” Shiro nods at her recommendation, and thus the process began.

 

* * *

 

Shiro's sitting in a basic chair beside Keith, worry written in the divets of his skin. He's leaned forward a bit to place his elbows on his thighs and rub his hands back and forth with anxiety. He takes one look at Keith and his distraught form. He's sweating and breathing labored breaths through his mouth. A few minutes ago he placed a cold rag against Keith's forehead and it seemed to work wonders, but now it was warm as well. He scoffs and shakes his head.

 

“You still look 12. You know that, right?” Shiro points out with a chuckle, “You're just a little taller and your hair a little longer. Other than that, I feel like I'm talking to that basket-case kid from the Garrison intermediate classes.”

 

Shiro smiles fondly and looks to Keith. His being still frozen with sickness. Shiro sighs with the aftertaste of a smile against his lips. In all the time he's know Keith, and it's been a long time, he's never seen him sick. This was one hell of a first appearance though. 

 

“You should get sick more often. I'm starting to like this whole sentimental conversation thing.” Shiro jokes with a chuckle.

 

Shiro looks down at his wrist. He pulls back his sleeve and acknowledges the time. He's got 5 minutes until his shift is over. He wishes it would last longer but he knows the team needs him to help figure this out. 

 

“You just love watching me stress, don't you.” Shiro comments.

 

* * *

 

5 minutes. It's been five minutes since Lance's shift started and he's already bored. The others wouldn't let him bring a tablet or video games or even a  _ book _ . He had gotten so desperate he asked for a book. But his focus have to be 100% on Keith. Don't get him wrong, he cares about everyone in the castle, Keith included, but he's not doing anything and Lance just wants to play space games.

 

“You’re unconscious and yet you  _ still  _ manage to annoy me.” Lance narrows his eyes, as if any more defining details would appear. He sighs and leans against his chair.

 

Lance had insisted that someone else take the next shift, but he was overthrown. He wasn’t contributing much to the research and thus was bumped down to babysitter. He regrets goofing off because he’d much rather be doing research than sitting here doing nothing.

 

His thoughts are interrupted by a loud beeping from the technology around him. He looks up to see flashing symbols on the screens that he doesn’t recognize. Then he looks to Keith. His chest heaves with restriction as if someone were choking him. Lance began to panic, he didn’t know what to do. He stands up.

 

“Guys! Guys, get in here!  _ Now _ !” Lance yells, standing beside Keith. His blood runs cold and his heart stops in his throat when he watches Keith stop struggling, and then not continue.

 

* * *

 

“You’ve been giving everyone quite a scare, my boy.” Coran comments as he adjusts the IV bag hanging up. When he’s done he continues to stand beside Keith and observe him.

 

After the breathing incident Coran and Shiro placed a respiratory tube in his throat to breathe for him. Not long after they started pieces things together and found out that the food Hunk had him sample was actually an alternative for Galran sedatives. It was only to be taken in a small portion, but Keith had consumed a  _ lot _ .

 

Thankfully Coran and Allura were able to manifest an antidote that could be transferred to Keith’s body via IV. They had identified their problem and addressed it, now they just needed to wait for the results. Coran is a patient man.

 

* * *

 

“Keith, I’m gonna take the tube out now.” Coran alerts the red Paladin, unsure if the effort is useless. The others surround to watch and are hopeful that Keith’s aware, but they can only wish. They know his vitals are back to normal, but now his body has to adjust from being poisoned to being healthy. 

 

Keith gave no response, but Coran decided to continue. He counted down from three and upon reached one he removed the medical tape and pulled the tube out in one smooth run. He immediately sets it aside and returns his attention on Keith.

 

Keith reacted to the removal of the tube which would typically cause frowns but this time it allowed them to sigh out their worries. Keith’s body hunched up with rigid coughs and hacks and wheezes as his body needed to quickly adjust. Once he finds himself clear enough he lays back against the bed with a small groan. His eyes are still closed but overall looks healthy.

 

“Keith? Hey, buddy. Can you hear me?” Hunk tried, eager for the older to wake up. Keith’s eyes flutter slowly, taking longer to adjust to the sounds and lights and the beings around him. His eyes blankly land on Hunk with an emotionless expression that proves he hasn’t processed anything yet.

 

“Ah, there he is.” Coran smiles.

 

“Welcome back to the land of the living, Sleeping Beauty.” Lance comments again. This caused Keith to turn his head and face the blue Paladin. 

 

“You-“ Keith clears his throat, “You used that one already.” His voice is hoarse and bare but he can speak and that’s what matters.

 

“So?” Lance defends himself.

 

“You’re slacking, Serrano.”  Keith comments with a light smile and rests his head against the pillow to stare up at the ceiling. He tried to get used to the sight of the ceiling as something tells him he’ll be here once again. He is informed that Hunk’s samples caused him to react but he’d do it all again, in a heartbeat. If it meant he could see that warm smile again, then yeah, he’d do it all again.


	15. Allergic Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A suspected allergic reaction from Keith results in a false diagnosis, taking up time that could be used to help him.

* * *

“Guys, look! Fruit!” Lance exclaims as he crouches down to get a closer look at what seems to be a patch of berries similar to those on Earth. The others come over to get a better look.

 

“Lance, it’s alien food. It’s probably poisonous.” Keith crosses his arms and defiles his teammates accusations.

 

“Nope.” Lance chuckles, still focused on the food.

 

“How would you know?” Keith argues.

 

“‘Cause I just ate like 20.” Lance chuckles and turns around to show him stuffing more berries in his mouth. Keith looks at him with disbelief and annoyance. He shakes his head as he watches the others join in the snack.

 

“Weird. It smells like a banana but I don’t taste anything.” Pidge comments.

 

“I don’t care. It’s food and I’m happy.” Hunk smiles as he stuffs more food into his face.

 

“Come try some of this, Grumpy.” Lance holds a hand of berries to Keith and eats them. 

 

“Pass.” Keith narrows his eyes, stubborn as usual. He glances at Shiro, watching the leader precisely pick out fruits and place them in a satchel. He locks eyes with him. Shiro nudges with a smile to beside him, referencing that Keith should try some. He gives in. He sighs, unfolding his arms and making his way to beside the leader. 

 

“Just try one.” Shiro holds one out to the red Paladin. Keith stares at it, still annoyed. Shiro gestures for him to take it. Completely done with the whole situation, Keith grabs the berry and pops it into his mouth. He swallows and opens his mouth for Shiro to see.

 

“Happy?” Keith grumbles with a frown.

 

“Very.” Shiro smiles, finding humor in his friends negative behavior. He’s used to it, hence why he finds it hilarious compared to all the other sides of him he’s seen.

 

He goes back to picking the safest looking balls and dropping them into his brown bag. He’s not sure what they might be useful for, but he’s hoping to find out. It’s always nice to find things like these on alien planets. Great for research.

 

He smiles as he picks, glancing with glee at his friend. He does a double-take, no longer smiling. He sees Keith eyes and  _ knows _ that  _ somehow _ it’s happening. He doesn’t know how or why or when it did, but it’s  _ happening _ . The panic in Keith’s eyes tell a story as they widen with shock. His mouth hangs open and choked gasps make their way through. Slowly and hesitantly Keith grabs at his throat, try to pry off the imaginary hands grabbing at his throat.

 

“Keith?” Shiro questions the boys behavior. When Keith doesn’t look back at him he leap into action, “Keith!”

 

The others begin to form awareness at the situation, also leaping into action. Shiro rushes to place a hand behind Keith, having the other wrap around his waist as he hoists him to lay down. The others are by his side, hoping to help and get word as to what was going on. Keith continues to heave and choke on his air, his own lungs lacking what they need in order for him to survive.

 

“Shiro, what’s happening to him?” Hunk questions in a panicked state.

 

“He’s- I think he’s having an allergic reaction but I’m not sure.” Shiro’s thoughts are jumbled as he tries to remember basic first AID. He loosens the clothing around Keith’s neck and chest. He tilts his head back by gently moving his head by tilting his chin. This seems to clear his airways slightly. It’s enough to buy them time, but not enough to stop it.

 

“What’s he allergic to?” Pidge jumps in into the usual placement.

 

“Bees. It doesn’t make sense. We’re  _ light years  _ away from any bees.” Shiro fumbles on his words but manages them out.

 

“We need to get him back to the castle.” Lance comments, knowing there will be a higher chance of helping Keith in a familiar setting. Shiro nods, still slightly shaken at the sudden reaction.

 

Shiro picks Keith up, causing hoarse coughs due to the movement that he forces himself to ignore. The whole group runs as fast as they possibly can back to the landing spot of the castle. The moment it simply comes into view is when Shiro first feels some sliver of relief and hope that his friend- his _ brother _ will be Ok.

 

Knowing that Coran and Allura have been listening in on their situations due to the com system, they head straight for the med bay, not aiming to stop and inform them in any way. On their way to the medical room Shiro notices Keith stops struggling. He looks down and sees his eyes closed and chest has stopped moving. 

 

“Damnit, Keith.” Shiro mumbles, moving faster to make it to the room. He immediately lays him down and await a basic procedure to get him breathing again.

 

“We need to put a tube in him.  _ Now _ .” Shiro demands, aiming it towards Coran as he was the only other person he trusted most to help with keeping Keith alive. 

 

“Of course, number two.” Coran refers to him by the common nickname.

 

The two of them set up a respiration machine beside the table and have Pidge ensure it works properly. The two of them then set on getting the tube  _ inside _ of Keith. Shiro looks down at him with a pleading look, apologizing for having to do this but knowing he had no other choice. He wasn’t  _ breathing _ .

 

Coran keeps Keith’s mouth opens and airway exposed to make it easier on Shiro’s part. It takes no less than half a minute as Shiro slides it down. Within simple moments he watches Keith’s chest kickstart to breath again, this time at a normal pace. Shiro begins to relax at the feelings, knowing Keith is breathing again.

 

“Ok, yeah, care to share?” Lance claps his hands together, starting a group conversation aimed at Shiro.

 

“I know probably as much as you guys right now. I’m confused. It seemed like an allergic reaction but it doesn’t make sense. There are no bees on Irmia.” Shiro comments at the reasonable assumption.

 

“Perhaps nothing directly, but maybe something similar.” Pidge points out, pushing the glasses placed so carelessly. Pidge, followed by Allura, manages to the computer to do research. Most of the others don’t understand but don’t try as they know Pidge is onto something and don’t dare interrupt that process.

 

“Ah ha!” Pidge exclaims, “Apasums are a species on Irmia that - when in suspected danger - release a dangerous toxin into the threat via skin contact. That’s probably what got Keith.” Pidge discovers within only a few minutes.

 

“Whatever happens next we might wanna hurry. He’s breaking out into hives now.” Lance comments, pulling back one of Keith’s sleeves for the others to see what he observed.

 

“Lance, Pidge, Hunk, the three of you will go out and capture some apsums in order for us to create an antidote. Coran, Shiro, and myself will stay and watch after Keith.” Allura explains the process. Everyone nods as a response and head off on their respected journeys, hoping to find the answer in time.

 

* * *

 

“Any luck, guys?” Shiro asks through the com system.

 

“Nothing. That’s weird. They should be around here but we haven’t seen anything indicating life let alone apasums.” Pidge comments as the group of three continue to lurk.

 

“I don’t know how much longer we can wait.” Shiro eagerly states. Pidge sighs at the realization. 

 

“Let me check the species logs for Irmia again.” Pidge suggests, stopping to pull them up on the screen and search.

 

Hunk and Lance stop as well, waiting for Pidge to finish and hopefully find a more useful direction, because this area has  _ nothing _ . Pidge looks through as much data as possible and still finds confusion. Next step; weather data. Pidge freezes as the quick knowledge and lack of hope. The teammates catch on.

 

“Pidge, what is it?” Lance grows intrigued.

 

“Did you find them?” Hunk asks hopefully.

 

“Guys, we have a problem.” Pidge swallows a lump, “Irmia is going through something similar to a drought on Earth, but with magnesium.”

 

“So? Good for it?” Lance questions the importance.

 

“No, you don’t get it. It’s been going on for  _ months _ . Apasums can’t survive in an environment without magnesium, it’s like their oxygen.” Pidge declares, causing a wave of silence, “We don’t know what hurt Keith.”

 

“Great! This is great!” Lance exclaims, exhausted with the useless search and frustrated with the lack of improvement as is everyone else.

 

“We’re coming back.” Pidge announces, knowing everyone is informed.

 

“Good idea.” Shiro agrees.

 

The group of three trudge their way back to the castle. Hunk distraught at the lost hope for Keith’s recovery and Lance annoyed with space in general. Pidge attempts thinking through as many aspects as possible, knowing Keith’s running out of time. A respiratory tube can only do so much. What happens when the swelling develops? When the blood can’t travel properly, serving as a slow coagulate. 

 

Pidge stops. Only feet away from the castle and at a revelation as everyone goes together at once.

 

“Pidge?” Hunk says.

 

“God, I’m so stupid. I’m so stupid. Why didn’t I think of that.” Pidge mumbles, suddenly breaking into a sprint and rushing through the castle, Hunk and Lance following close behind in confusion.

 

“What? What is it?” Lance yells from behind.

 

“Melittin!” Pidge yells, running into the med bay, out of breath.

 

“What are you talking about?” Hunk asks, trying to compose himself. Shiro has stood up with interest as the two Alteans have caught eye as well.

 

“Check the berries for melittin!” Pidge demands, pointing to Shiro’s forgotten bag.

 

“What? How does that have any relation to-“ Shiro starts to argue.

 

“Just do it.” Pidge impatiently argues back. Hunk takes action by grabbing the satchel and running off to the lab, causing some sense of calm amongst the others.

 

“Ok, gonna tell me what’s going on?” Shiro raises an eyebrow.

 

“Keith’s not allergic to bees.” Pidge comments. Shiro opens his mouth to argue, but Pidge continues, “ _ No one  _ is directly allergic to just  _ bees.  _ It’s what’s in the venom, the apitoxin it  _ releases _ .”

 

“I’m not catching on.” Shiro shakes his head. Pidge sighs and composes once again.

 

“Apitoxin is made up on generally melittin with other peptides, but those are important. Keith’s having an allergic reaction to the  _ melittin _ . Those berries we ate? Pure melittin.” Pidge announces.

 

“Then how come we aren’t reacting to it. It’s  _ venom _ .” Lance questions.

 

“No, it’s a component  _ for _ venom. It itself is not venom. It’s harmless, at least to most people. The moment you bite into one it releases these pheromones that smell like bananas, sound  _ familiar _ . It’s just another indication of its strong composition.” Pidge explains with a smile at the news.

 

“Pidge, you’re a genius!” Shiro exclaims, running to hug the green Paladin who giggles.

 

“I try.” Pidge smiles through the hug.

 

The two let go and Shiro pats Pidge’s shoulder reassuringly. Pidge and Lance go off to explain this to Hunk and the Alteans while Shiro stays by his brothers side. He looks down at the pale kid and his moving chest, cherishing it. He smiles at him and whispers to no one in particular.

 

“Let’s fix you up, bumblebee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	16. Buried In The Rubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith used to count stars instead of sheep to help him sleep. Now he counted them to help him survive, but stars can only do so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are really going to hate me for this one...
> 
> WARNING: MAIN CHARACTER DEATH IS INVOLVED IN THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DONT LIKE THAT THEN DONT READ PLEASE

When Keith was younger, and the foster system was new to him, he counted stars instead of sheep. He counted stats because it was the one thing he knew he’d always have no matter where he went. He could lose everything, everyone, but he’d still have the stars.

 

It helped on particularly bad moments. He remembers one night when his foster parents were arguing so loudly he was positive it could be heard throughout the household. He could cover his ears and hum as many songs as he remembered, but nothing drowned their anger. Yet, the shiny shimmer from the bright stars cleared his mind.  _ 1...2...3...4...5...6….  _ He’d count with a persistent distraction. He never remembered the number the morning after, but he didn’t mind starting all over again. And maybe,  _ just maybe _ , one day he’ll count them all.

 

* * *

 

“Keith, report.” Shiro orders through the coms.

 

“No suspicious activity in my section.” Keith conveys the information, continuing his search for unusual behavior in the environment. The innocent alien planet had suffered a bad weather condition similar to an earthquake. The team was now in search for survivors to assist.

 

Shiro acknowledged Keith’s response but said nothing, going to get reports from the others. Keith starts to observe some more. He suddenly came upon a structure similar to the buildings on Earth. He noticed that a small portion of the site had crumbled away, more than likely from the damage, emphasizing the weak points of the building. Considering it looked similar to a workplace back on Earth, Keith decided to venture in and get a better look.

 

Keith wasn’t much of a creative person, so imaging the design prior was difficult for him. This didn’t stop him from stepping over debris to get to different sides and floors of the building. Severe damage has obviously taken place but he isn’t sure if any survivors were present. He continues in his search.

 

“...eith...ake...ock…” A voice cracks through the com system. Thinking he heard his name, Keith pressed the button on the side of his helmet and tries to get in contact.

 

“I’m here. Could you repeat that?” He asks.

 

“Ear...ake...af...ock…” The voice cracks once again. Keith sighs, frustrated, and tries again with a more stern tone.

 

“Hello? Does anyone read me?” He persists in his tone.

 

“...eith...ch...ut...aftershock.” 

 

Keith’s eyes widen in quick realization. Most of the message didn’t make sense, but the word ‘aftershock’ came to him loud and clear. Know the danger this put him in, he booked it.

 

As fast as he could move his body, Keith ran to the nearest exit of the building, not caring in what direction because he’d rather be lost than pancaked by alien building material.

 

He can feel the ground start to shake only slightly, warning him for what’s to come. He pushes harder to get away, ignoring anything else around him or in the com system. He can feel the building start to collapse and refused to give up. Once an exit came clear to him, he dives out of the building. 

 

He doesn’t make it far enough. He’s made it far enough. A few inches less and he may be 2D. But suddenly a ear blasting  _ boom _ silences the air as wind rushes with bricks falling aimlessly. The sudden feeling of cold and rough rock meets his body, dragging him down to the ground. He allows the tumbling of brick to take him and swallow him whole.

 

He’s not entirely sure how long the crashing lasts or if he had passed out or not because the next thing he remembers in a deafening ringing in his ears, blurring vision, and pressure on his lower half. Knowing he has to get out and search for help, he tries pushing away rubble. He’s weak and sore, but uses what strength he has left.

 

After managing a rock off his upper half and face, he takes a deep breath, allowing himself to calm down. Slowly the world stops spinning and the static in his ears wash out. He coughs away the dust in his lungs and looks around at the damage. He got  _ lucky _ . He was on the outskirts of the damage, knowing he would be worse off any closer.

 

He focuses his attention on the pressure on his lower half. He’s about to move the rubble p, or at least attempt to, but stops when he sees crimson red. Blood seeps from the edges of his legs he can see, coloring his suit and the ground below him. He couldn’t move the rocks. If he did, then he would bleed out from the damage done to his legs. But, the pressure on his legs would soon hurt beyond anything he’s ever felt. As of now he was in shock, not feeling anything, but knew that would change eventually.

 

He groans, rubbing his face with his hands in frustration and annoyance and laying his head back. With his eyes closed and mind open, he tries communicating with the others.

 

“Guys? Hello? Is anyone there? I need help!” Keith admits, desperate for someone to come save him. Nothing but static follows his plea. He doesn’t bother with a second time.

 

He opens his eyes and notices the night sky above him. The bright lights in space didn’t create the same constellations, but the stars twinkled nonetheless. He scoffed at the old memory, having completely forgotten about it. 

 

It was in that moment that his shock factor began to wear off. He winces hard and groans out in pain, his back arching and hands going down to grab at something but leaving him with nothing. He grits his teeth and tries to bare through, finding it difficult. A hot sensation burned his skin so terribly he wanted to pull away but couldn’t find the strength to even attempt, so his upper half tried to deal with it best it could. He could feel the rock set directly above his bone, threatening moments away from crushing it. He didn’t want this to go on any longer, but he never really got what the wanted.

 

Letting out direct huffs and gasping for breath to compose himself, Keith begins to panic. He heaves out breaths to control himself, trying to calm down but finding it impossible. He knows it’s not the best idea, but he hopes to pass out so he doesn’t have to feel the pain anymore. Yet, his body differs.

 

“...eith? Keith?” A voice suddenly breaks through. Keith shakingly pushes the button to speak.

 

“I’m hurt bad, guys. I need backup right away.” He grits through his teeth, trying not to breakdown through simply speaking.

 

“We’re on our way, Keith. Hang on, buddy.” The same voice assures him. All he can do is nod, knowing they couldn’t see him but he didn’t care. A yelp escapes his lips as the rocks seem to poke at a bundle of nerves, causing a small whimper to release as well, “Keith? You’re gonna be Ok, man.”

 

Keith exhales sharply, holding back a sob he doesn’t have the time for. He can slowly feel the rubble crush his bones and allows silent tears to escape but no more. He pushes his head back against the ground, trying to keep the tears back and breathing leveled. Staring at the night sky, he scoffs alongside a chuckle.

 

“1…” He chuckles as the tears begin to stream down his face with his ironic smile to the situation.

 

“4…5…6…7…” He sniffles through the tears, chuckling again, not thinking he’d ever be in this place. At least not this early. 

 

“12…13…14…” He chokes on the last number, feeling an overwhelming wave of pain coarse through his numb veins. He swallows the lump in his throat and continues to count. The stars were his, and he wasn’t going to let some stupid building take them away from him.

 

“Keith! Keith!” A high pitched voice runs towards him, but he keeps his attention on the stars and continues to count. Pidge runs to kneel beside him, worry written in tone, “You’re gonna be Ok, buddy. We’ve got help coming. What are you doing?” Pidge asks upon realizing Keith was  _ counting _ .

 

“Counting the stars.” Keith whispers, finding it harder and harder to push through. Pidge looks up at the stars as well and relays some information to Keith.

 

“Keith, there’s gotta be a billion trillion stars in all of space, you can’t count them all.” Pidge solemnly responds.

 

“A billion trillion, huh?” Keith smiles, his eyes watering and tone nothing above a whisper.

 

“Yeah, 21 zeros.” Pidge nods.

 

Keith scoffs with a bright smile. He felt so silly for thinking he could count them all when Pidge would surely have the answer. Though, he’d do it all again if he had the chance. Though now, he didn’t.

 

His eyes started to drift and body started to go numb. As darkness filled his vision he began to think of the dark background space holds and thought to himself as he drift away.

 

_ ‘If I can’t count them, then I’ll join them. Make it a billion trillion and one.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...


End file.
